36 Tarjetas de San Valentín
by Bunny CK
Summary: Draco fue uno de los más populares debutantes de la temporada anterior, hasta que el hombre que todos creían que le propondría matrimonio se casó con otra persona. De un día a otro, se convirtió en alguien a quien compadecer y sobre quien cuchichear. Harry, hermano del hombre que lo despreció, realiza un acto de amabilidad que sirve para que Draco recupere su lugar en la sociedad.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Esta historia es una fanversión. El original le pertenece a **Julia Quinn** y los personajes a la multimillonaria **J.K. Rowling**.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

...

En Mayo, Draco Malfoy encontró al hombre de sus sueños...

 _Hay tanto sobre lo que informar acerca del baile en Hampstead de la señora Trowbridge que Esta Autora apenas sabe cómo contarlo todo en una sola columna. Quizás el más asombroso —y algunos dirían que romántico— momento de la noche, fue sin embargo cuando el Honorable Christopher Potter, hermano del siempre enigmático Conde de Gryffindor, pidió al joven Draco Malfoy bailar._

 _El joven Malfoy, con sus ojos grises y su cabello platinado, es reconocido como uno de los donceles más exóticos de la Temporada, aunque nunca se le incluyó entre las filas de los "Incomparables" hasta que el señor Potter fuera su pareja en un vals y después no se apartara de su lado durante el resto de la velada._

 _Aunque el joven Malfoy ha tenido su cuota de pretendientes, ninguno era tan apuesto o buen partido como el señor Potter, quien rutinariamente deja una estela de suspiros, desmayos, y corazones rotos a su paso._

 _Revista de Sociedad de Lady Skeeter,_

 _17 de mayo de 1813._

...

En Junio, su vida era tan perfecta como era posible.

 _El señor Potter y el joven Malfoy prosiguieron con su reinado como la pareja dorada de la Temporada en el baile de los Black a finales de la semana pasada, o al menos tan dorada como uno pueda imaginar, dado que el cabello del señor Potter es más bien castaño oscuro. De todos modos, el platinado cabello del joven Malfoy lo compensa sobradamente, y con toda honestidad, aunque Esta Autora no es dada a arrebatos sentimentales, es cierto que el mundo parece más emocionante en presencia de la pareja._ _Las luces parecen más brillantes, la música más encantadora, y el aire positivamente más puro y limpio._

 _Y con esto, Esta Autora debe finalizar esta columna. Tanto romanticismo despierta mi necesidad de salir afuera y dejar que la lluvia restaure la disposición normalmente gruñona de una._

 _Revista de Sociedad de Lady Skeeter,_

 _16 de junio de 1813._

...

En Julio, Draco comenzaba a imaginar un anillo en su dedo...

 _El señor Potter fue visto entrando en la joyería más exclusiva de Hogsmeade el pasado jueves. ¿Es posible que vayan a sonar pronto campanas de boda, y realmente puede alguien decir que no sabe quién será el futuro consorte?_

 _Revista de Sociedad de Lady Skeeter,_

 _26 de julio de 1813._

...

Y entonces, llegó Agosto.

 _Los puntos flacos y los romances de la sociedad son por lo general medianamente fáciles de predecir, pero de tanto en tanto ocurre algo que confunde y asusta hasta a Esta Autora._

 _El señor Christopher Potter ha realizado una propuesta matrimonial._

 _Pero no al joven Draco Malfoy._

 _Después de una temporada completa de cortejo más bien público al joven Malfoy, el señor Potter, en cambio, solicitó a la señorita Astoria Greengrass en matrimonio, y, a juzgar por el reciente anuncio en El Profeta, ella ha aceptado._

 _La reacción del joven Malfoy ante este acontecimiento se desconoce._

 _Revista de Sociedad de Lady Skeeter,_

 _18 de Agosto de 1813._

...

Lo cual nos lleva, más bien dolorosamente, hasta Septiembre.

 _Ha llegado hasta Esta Autora el rumor de que el joven Draco Malfoy ha dejado la ciudad y se ha retirado para lo que resta de año a la casa solariega de su familia en Sussex._

 _Esta Autora no puede culparlo._

 _Revista de Sociedad de Lady Skeeter,_

 _3 de septiembre de 1813._

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué tal?

¿Cómo se atreve un tonto Potter a despreciar a mi bello Draki-poh por una sosa Greengrass?

Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^


	2. Chapter 2

¿Encuentro que saca chispas? XD

A leer ...

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

...

 _Ha llegado hasta Esta Autora la noticia de que el Honorable Christopher Potter y la señorita Astoria Greengrass han contraído matrimonio el pasado mes en la ancestral capilla de los Potter, en la propiedad del hermano mayor, el Conde de Gryffindor._

 _Los recién casados han regresado a Londres para disfrutar de las festividades de invierno, al igual que el joven Draco Malfoy, a quien, cualquiera que estuviera en Londres la pasada Temporada conocerá, ya que fue cortejado más bien diligentemente por el señor Potter, hasta el momento en que él propuso matrimonio a la señorita Greengrass._

 _Esta Autora imagina que los anfitriones de la ciudad están comprobando, ahora mismo, sus listas de invitados. Seguramente no pueden invitar a los Potter y a los Malfoy a los mismos eventos. Hace bastante frío afuera; y el encuentro de Christopher y Astoria con Draco, sin duda, tornará el clima en glacial._

 _Revista de Sociedad de Lady Skeeter,_

 _21 de enero de 1814._

...

De acuerdo con Lord Binns, que acababa de consultar su reloj de bolsillo, pasaban exactamente seis minutos de las once de la noche, y Draco Malfoy sabía bastante bien que el día era jueves, la fecha veintisiete de enero, y el año mil ochocientos catorce. Y precisamente en aquel momento, a las 11:06 del jueves, 27 de enero de 1814, Draco Malfoy formuló tres deseos, ninguno de los cuales se cumplió.

El primero de ellos era imposible. Deseó que de alguna manera, quizás a causa de alguna clase de magia misteriosa, él pudiera desaparecer del salón de baile en el que permanecía de pie en ese momento y encontrarse apaciblemente acurrucado en su cama en la casa de su familia en Portman Square, al norte de Mayfair. No, mejor aún, aparecer cálidamente acurrucado en la cama, en la casa solariega de su familia en Sussex, que estaba lejos, muy lejos de Londres y, lo que era más importante, muy lejos de todos los habitantes de Londres.

Draco llegó incluso hasta cerrar sus ojos mientras consideraba la encantadora posibilidad de que al abrirlos se hallaría a sí mismo en otro lugar, pero sin sorprenderse, vio que al abrirlos se encontraba en el mismo sitio, encajado en una oscura esquina en el salón de baile de la Señora Jones, sosteniendo una taza de té tibio, el cual no tenía intención alguna de beber.

Una vez que se hizo evidente que no iba a ninguna parte, por medios extraordinarios o incluso ordinarios (Draco no podía abandonar la fiesta hasta que sus padres estuvieran preparados para hacerlo, y por su aspecto, pasarían al menos tres horas antes de que ellos quisieran retirarse), lamentó entonces que Christopher Potter y su nueva esposa, Astoria, quienes permanecían sentados al lado de la mesa de los dulces y pasteles de chocolate, no desaparecieran a cambio.

Eso era posible. Ambos estaban sanos; simplemente podrían ponerse en pie y marcharse caminando. Lo cual enriquecería enormemente la calidad de vida de Draco, porque entonces él sería capaz de intentar disfrutar de su velada sin necesidad de contemplar la cara del hombre que lo había humillado públicamente.

Aun mejor, podría conseguir un pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

Pero Christopher y Astoria parecían estar pasándoselo maravillosamente. Tan maravillosamente, de hecho, como los padres de Draco, lo que significaba que se quedarían en la fiesta durante bastantes horas también.

Agonía. Pura y maldita agonía.

Pero tenía tres deseos, ¿no? ¿No recibían siempre los personajes de los cuentos de hadas tres deseos? Si Draco tenía que permanecer en una oscura esquina, formulando tontos deseos porque poco más tenía que hacer, usaría la cuota completa.

—Deseo —dijo, con los dientes apretados—, que no estuviera tan malditamente frío.

—Amén —dijo el anciano Lord Binns, a quien Draco había olvidado que permanecía de pie al lado suyo.

Le ofreció una falsa sonrisa, pero estaba ocupado con alguna clase de bebida alcohólica prohibida para jóvenes solteros, así que ambos volvieron a la tarea de ignorarse cortésmente el uno al otro.

Bajó la mirada a su té. De un momento a otro seguramente se convertiría en un cubito de hielo. Su anfitriona había sustituido la tradicional limonada y el champán por té caliente aduciendo las frías temperaturas, pero el té no había permanecido caliente durante mucho tiempo, y cuando uno se escondía en la esquina de un salón de baile, como lo hacía Draco, los lacayos no solían llegar hasta allí para retirar las copas no deseadas o las tazas vacías.

Draco tembló. No podía recordar un invierno más frío; nadie podría. Era, de alguna perversa forma, la razón de su temprana vuelta a ciudad. Toda la sociedad había afluido a Londres en el, decididamente poco elegante, mes de enero, impaciente por disfrutar del patinaje y los paseos en trineo y la cercana Feria de Invierno.

Draco pensaba que el tiempo frío, los desagradables vientos helados, la nieve sucia y el hielo eran decididamente una tonta razón para las reuniones sociales, y aunque no era suficiente para él, allí estaba, afrontando a toda la gente que había sido testigo de su fracaso social el pasado verano. Él no quería venir a Londres, pero su familia había insistido, diciendo que él y su hermana Daphne no podían permitirse faltar a esta inesperada temporada social de invierno.

Había pensado que tendría al menos hasta la primavera antes de verse obligado a volver y enfrentarlos a todos. Casi no había tenido tiempo de practicar decir con la barbilla en alto, «Bien, por supuesto, el señor Potter y yo decidimos que no éramos compatibles.»

Porque se necesitaba ser muy buen actor para decir eso, cuando todos sabían que Christopher se había desentendido de él cuando los adinerados parientes de Astoria Greengrass habían comenzado a cortejarlo.

Ni siquiera era que Christopher necesitara el dinero. Su hermano mayor era el Conde de Gryffindor, y todo el mundo sabía que era tan rico como Creso.

Pero Christopher había elegido a Astoria, y Draco había sido públicamente humillado, e incluso ahora, casi seis meses después de aquello, la gente todavía hablaba del asunto. Incluso Lady Skeeter lo había mencionado en su columna.

Maldita mujer, aunque supuso que realmente no podía culparla. La misteriosa columnista de chismes simplemente repetía lo que todos andaban diciendo. Solo durante esta semana, Draco había recibido catorce visitas vespertinas, y ninguna de ellas había sido lo bastante cortés para abstenerse de mencionar a Christopher y Astoria.

¿Realmente pensaban que quería oírles hablar sobre Christopher y Astoria en la reciente velada musical de los Smythe-Smith? Como si él quisiera saber el aspecto de Astoria, o lo que Christopher había estado susurrándole al oído durante toda la noche.

Eso no significaba nada. Christopher siempre había mostrado unos modales abominables durante las veladas musicales. Draco no podía recordar una en la que Christopher hubiera tenido la entereza de mantener la boca cerrada durante toda la interpretación.

Pero los chismes no eran lo peor de las visitas. Ese título quedaba reservado para las bien intencionadas almas que al parecer no podían mirarlo con otra expresión que no fuera de compasión. Estas eran por lo general las mismas personas que tenían un sobrino viudo en Shropshire o Somerset o algún otro lejano condado, quien buscaba un esposo, y quizás a Draco le gustaría conocerlo, pero esta semana no porque estaba ocupado llevando a seis de sus ocho hijos a Eton.

Draco luchó contra una inesperada necesidad de gritar y maldecir. Solo tenía veintiún años. Y recién cumplidos, además. No estaba desesperado.

Y, definitivamente, no quería ser compadecido.

De repente se hizo imperativo que abandonara el salón de baile. No quería estar allí, no quería contemplar a Christopher y Astoria como un patético mirón. Su familia aún no estaba lista para irse a casa, pero seguramente él podría encontrar algún cuarto tranquilo donde pudiera retirarse durante unos minutos. Su posición en esa esquina era espantosa. Y ya había visto a tres personas mirando en su dirección y cuchicheando después tapándose la boca con la mano.

Nunca había pensado que era un cobarde, pero tampoco pensaba que fuera estúpido, y realmente, solo uno se sometería de buen grado a esa clase de oprobio.

Dejó su taza de té sobre un alféizar y se excusó con Lord Binns, con quien no había intercambiado más de seis palabras, a pesar de haber permanecido de pie el uno al lado del otro durante casi tres cuartos de hora. Rodeó el salón de baile por el borde, buscando las puertas francesas que conducían al vestíbulo. Había estado aquí antes, hacía tiempo, cuando fue el más popular de la ciudad, gracias a su relación con Christopher, y recordó que había un cuarto de retiro en el extremo opuesto del vestíbulo.

Pero justo cuando alcanzó su destino, tropezó, y se encontró cara a cara con «Oh, maldición, ¿cuál era su nombre? Pelo rubio, ligeramente rechoncha… Oh, sí. Hannah.» Hannah Algo. Una muchacha con la que apenas había intercambiado más de una docena de palabras. Habían debutado el mismo año, pero podrían haber residido en mundos diferentes, por la poca frecuencia con que se cruzaron sus caminos. Draco había sido la sensación de la ciudad, una vez que Christopher lo eligió, y Hannah había sido... bien, Draco no estaba muy seguro de lo que había sido Hannah. Una florecilla[1], supuso.

—No vaya allí —dijo Hannah suavemente, sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos, de la forma en que solo la gente tímida lo hace.

Los labios de Draco se entreabrieron de la sorpresa, y sabía que sus ojos expresaban su incomprensión.

—Hay una docena de jóvenes y señoritas en el salón de descanso —dijo Hannah.

Esto era explicación suficiente. El único lugar en el que Draco quería estar, aún menos que en el salón de baile, era en una habitación llena de gorjeantes y chismosos donceles y damas, todos los cuales asumirían seguramente que había huido allí para evitar a Christopher y Astoria.

Lo cual era cierto, pero eso no significaba que Draco quisiera que alguien lo supiera.

—Gracias —susurró Draco, sorprendido por el bondadoso gesto de la rubia. Él no le había dedicado un solo pensamiento a Hannah el verano pasado, y la joven lo había recompensado salvándolo, con seguridad, de un momento de vergüenza. Por impulso, tomó la mano de Hannah y le dio un apretón—. Gracias.

Y repentinamente lamentó no haber prestado más atención a las personas como Hannah cuando él había sido considerado líder de la temporada. Ahora sabía lo que era permanecer de pie, al borde del salón de baile, y no era divertido.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Hannah murmuró una tímida despedida y se escabulló, dejando a Draco abandonado a sus propios medios.

Estaba de pie en la parte más concurrida del salón de baile, que no era precisamente donde quería estar, así que comenzó a andar. No sabía realmente a dónde se dirigía, pero siguió moviéndose, porque tenía la certeza que eso lo hacía parecer más seguro de sí mismo.

Sabía que una persona debería actuar como si supiera lo que hacía, aunque no fuera así. Lo había aprendido de Christopher, en realidad. Esta era una de las pocas cosas buenas que había sacado del cortejo.

Pero en su brillante determinación, no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y debió ser por eso por lo que se sorprendió tanto cuando oyó su voz.

—Joven Malfoy.

No, no era Christopher. Peor incluso. Era el hermano mayor de Christopher, el Conde de Gryffindor. En toda su gloriosa presencia de oscuro cabello y ojos verdes.

Draco no le había gustado nunca. Oh, el conde siempre había sido educado, en realidad era educado con todo el mundo. Pero él siempre había sentido su desdén, su obvia convicción de que él no era suficiente para su hermano.

Supuso que ahora estaría feliz. Christopher estaba a salvo, casado con Astoria, y Draco Malfoy nunca corrompería el sagrado árbol genealógico de los Potter.

—Milord —dijo él, tratando de mantener un tono de voz tan cortés como el del conde. No podía imaginar qué podía querer de él. No había ninguna razón para que lo hubiera saludado por su nombre; podría haberlo dejado pasar por su lado fácilmente sin reconocer su presencia. Ni siquiera habría sido grosero por su parte. Draco había caminado tan enérgicamente como le era posible por el atestado salón de baile, claramente abstraído en sus pensamientos.

El conde le sonrió, si uno podía llamarlo así pues la sonrisa nunca alcanzó sus ojos.

—Joven Malfoy —le dijo—, ¿cómo está usted?

Durante un momento no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse mirándolo. No era la clase de persona que hiciera una pregunta a menos que realmente quisiera conocer la respuesta, y no tenía ninguna razón para creer que estuviera interesado en su bienestar.

—¿Joven Malfoy? —murmuró, pareciendo vagamente divertido.

Finalmente, él logró contestar.

—Muy bien, gracias —aunque ambos supieran que eso estaba bastante lejos de la verdad.

Durante un largo momento el conde simplemente lo miró fijamente, casi como si lo estudiara, buscando algo que él no podía imaginar qué era.

—¿Milord? —preguntó el rubio, porque el momento parecía necesitar algo que rompiera el silencio.

Sacudió la cabeza volviendo a prestarle atención, como si su voz le hubiera despertado de un leve aturdimiento.

—Le pido perdón —se disculpó suavemente—. ¿Le gustaría bailar?

Draco se encontró repentinamente mudo.

—¿Bailar? —repitió finalmente, un tanto enojado ante su incapacidad de decir algo más.

—En efecto —murmuró él.

Draco aceptó su mano extendida, —poco más podía hacer con tanta gente mirando— y permitió que lo condujera a la pista de baile. El conde era alto, y poseía un aire extrañamente reservado, casi demasiado controlado, si tal cosa era posible. Viéndolo moverse entre la muchedumbre lo asaltó el extraño pensamiento de que un día su famoso control se rompería.

Y solo entonces surgiría el verdadero Conde de Gryffindor.

...

Harry Potter no había pensado en Draco Malfoy durante meses, no desde que su hermano había decidido casarse con Astoria Greengrass en vez de con el exótico doncel de cabellos platinados que actualmente bailaba el vals en sus brazos. Una diminuta punzada de culpa por ello, sin embargo, comenzó a brotar en él, porque tan pronto como lo había visto, moviéndose a través del salón de baile como si, en vez de escapar, se dirigiera a un lugar concreto, cuando cualquiera que se tomara la molestia de mirarlo durante más de un segundo habría visto la tirante expresión de su cara, el dolor al acecho tras sus ojos, le habían recordado el lamentable tratamiento de Draco a manos de los miembros de la Temporada después de que Christopher hubiera decidido casarse con Astoria.

Y realmente, nada de ello había sido culpa del rubio.

La familia de Draco, aunque era absolutamente respetable, no poseía título, ni tampoco eran particularmente ricos. Y cuando Christopher lo había abandonado en favor de Astoria, cuyo apellido era tan antiguo como enorme su dote, la sociedad se había reído disimuladamente a sus espaldas —y él supuso que, probablemente, en su cara también. Lo habían llamado ambicioso y trepador. Más de una matrona de sociedad —de la clase que tenía hijos e hijas sin la valentía y el atractivo de Draco Malfoy— había comentado que el pequeño advenedizo había sido puesto en su lugar, y que cómo se había atrevido ni siquiera a pensar que podría conseguir una oferta de matrimonio del hermano de un conde.

Harry había encontrado todo el episodio bastante desagradable, pero ¿qué podría haber hecho él? Christopher había hecho su elección, y en opinión de Harry, había hecho la correcta. Astoria, finalmente, sería mucho mejor para su hermano.

De todos modos, Draco había sido un participante inocente en el escándalo; el rubio no sabía que el padre de Astoria rondaba a Christopher, o que Christopher pensó que Astoria, menuda y de ojos azules sería una esposa más conveniente. Christopher debería haber hablado con Draco antes de poner el anuncio en el periódico, e incluso, si fuera demasiado cobarde para advertirle personalmente, seguramente debería haber sido bastante inteligente para no hacer un magnífico anuncio público del compromiso en el baile de los Mottram antes de que el anuncio oficial apareciera en _El Profeta_. Cuando Christopher había estado de pie delante de la pequeña orquesta, con una copa de champán en la mano efectuando su alegre discurso, nadie había mirado a Astoria, que estaba, de pie, a su lado.

Draco había sido el centro de las miradas. Draco con una expresión llena de sorpresa y los ojos afligidos.

Draco, quien había luchado para mantenerse fuerte y orgulloso antes de huir finalmente de la escena.

Su rostro angustiado había sido una imagen que Harry había llevado en su mente durante muchas semanas, meses incluso, hasta que lentamente se fue desvaneciendo, perdiéndose entre sus actividades diarias y compromisos.

Hasta ahora.

Hasta que lo había divisado en la esquina, fingiendo que no había notado a Christopher y Astoria rodeados por un grupo de admiradores. Era un doncel orgulloso, diría él, pero el orgullo podría llevarlo a uno demasiado lejos, hasta que simplemente quisiera escapar y estar solo.

No se sorprendió cuando Draco, finalmente, se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Al principio había pensado dejarlo marchar, quizás, incluso, retroceder, de modo que no se viera obligado a tropezar con él siendo testigo de su huida. Pero entonces un extraño e irresistible impulso lo había empujado a avanzar hacia delante. No es que le molestara que el rubio se hubiera convertido en una "florecilla"; siempre había habido "florecillas" en la Temporada, y había poco que un hombre pudiera hacer para rectificar la situación.

Pero Harry era un Potter hasta la misma punta de los dedos del pie, y si había una cosa que no podía soportar, era saber que su familia había causado mal a alguien. Y, ciertamente, su hermano había herido a ese joven. Harry no llegaría al extremo de afirmar que su vida había quedado arruinada, pero, desde luego, Draco había estado expuesto a demasiada e inmerecida aflicción.

Como Conde de Gryffindor, no, como Potter, era su deber compensarlo.

Así que le pidió bailar. Un baile sería notado. Sería comentado. Y aunque no estuviera en la naturaleza de Harry adularse a sí mismo, sabía que una simple invitación a bailar de su parte haría maravillas para restaurar la popularidad de Draco.

El rubio había parecido más bien sorprendido por su petición, pero había aceptado; después de todo, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer con tanta gente mirando?

Lo condujo al centro del salón de baile, sin apartar sus ojos de su cara. Harry nunca había tenido problemas para entender por qué Christopher se había sentido atraído. Draco Malfoy era realmente un doncel hermoso.

Su piel era de pálida porcelana; con cejas, de un rubio más oscuro que su cabello, perfectamente arqueadas y labios del color de una rosada frambuesa. Había oído que tenía antepasados galeses en su familia, y podría ver fácilmente su influencia.

—Un vals —dijo el doncel con sequedad, una vez que el quinteto de cuerda comenzó a tocar—. ¡Qué casualidad!

Él se rio entre dientes ante su sarcasmo. Draco no había sido nunca particularmente extrovertido, pero era siempre directo, y él admiraba ese rasgo, sobre todo cuando se combinaba con la inteligencia. Comenzaron a bailar, y justo cuando él había decidido hacer un comentario trivial acerca del tiempo —para ser visto conversando como adultos razonables— Draco lo sorprendió al preguntar:

—¿Por qué me ha invitado a bailar?

Durante un momento se quedó mudo. Directo, en efecto.

—¿Necesita un caballero una razón? —le respondió.

Sus labios se fruncieron ligeramente por las comisuras.

—Usted nunca me pareció la clase de caballero que hace algo sin una razón.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Parecía bastante solo en la esquina.

—Yo estaba con Lord Binns —dijo el rubio arrogantemente.

Él simplemente alzó las cejas, ya que ambos sabían que generalmente el anciano Lord Binns no era considerado la primera opción para acompañar a alguien.

—No necesito su compasión —refunfuñó Draco.

—Desde luego que no —acordó él.

Sus ojos volaron hacia el moreno.

—Ahora está siendo condescendiente.

—No soñaría con ello —dijo él, con bastante franqueza.

—¿Entonces qué es esto?

—¿Esto? —repitió él, dando a su cabeza una inclinación interrogante.

—Bailar conmigo.

Harry quiso sonreír, pero no quería que Draco pensara que se reía de él, así que se las arregló para conservar los labios serios mientras decía:

—Usted es bastante suspicaz para ser un doncel que está a mitad de un vals.

—Los valses son precisamente el momento en el que un doncel debe ser más suspicaz —Draco contestó.

—De hecho —dijo él, sorprendiéndose con sus propias palabras—, quería pedirle perdón —se aclaró la garganta—. Por lo que pasó el pasado verano.

—¿A qué —preguntó Draco, con palabras cuidadosamente medidas— se refiere usted?

Lo miró con lo que esperaba fuera una expresión amable. No era una expresión a la que estuviera particularmente acostumbrado, así que no estaba bastante seguro de estar haciéndolo bien. De todos modos, trató de parecer comprensivo cuando dijo:

—Creo que usted ya lo sabe.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido, incluso mientras bailaban, y él habría jurado que pudo ver cómo su espina dorsal se convertía en acero.

—Quizás —dijo el rubio envaradamente—, pero no creo que eso sea algo que le concierna.

—Puede ser que no —admitió él—, pero, sin embargo, no aprobé el modo en que fue tratado por la sociedad después del compromiso de Christopher.

—¿Se refiere usted a los chismes —preguntó Draco, con expresión contenida—, o a los desaires que me dirigieron? ¿O tal vez a las mentiras?

Él tragó, inconsciente de que su situación hubiera sido tan desagradable.

—A todo —dijo calmadamente—. No fue nunca mi intención...

—¿Su intención? —lo cortó el rubio, sus ojos destellando con algo próximo a la furia—. ¿Su intención? Yo suponía que Christopher había tomado su propia decisión. ¿Admite entonces que Astoria era su opción, no la de Christopher?

—Ella fue su elección —dijo él firmemente.

—¿Y la suya? —insistió Draco.

Parecía haber poco valor —y poco honor— en mentir.

—Y la mía.

Draco apretó los dientes, pareciendo de alguna manera vindicado, pero también un poco desinflado, como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento durante meses, y ahora que estaba allí, no era tan dulce como había esperado.

—Pero si él se hubiera casado con usted —dijo Harry tranquilamente—, yo no me habría opuesto.

Sus ojos volaron a su cara.

—Por favor, no me mienta —dijo el rubio.

—No lo hago —él suspiró—. Usted será un esposo estupendo para alguien, joven Malfoy. De eso no tengo la menor duda.

Draco no dijo nada, pero sus ojos se pusieron brillantes, y él podría haber jurado que durante un momento sus labios temblaron.

Algo comenzó a tirar en su interior. No estaba seguro de lo que era, y no quería pensar en que lo sentía alrededor del corazón, pero advirtió que simplemente no podía verlo tan cercano a las lágrimas. Aunque no había nada que pudiera hacer excepto decir:

—Christopher debería haberle informado de sus planes antes de anunciarlos en sociedad.

—Sí —dijo Draco, la afirmación quebrada por una áspera risa—. Debería haberlo hecho.

Harry sintió que su mano apretaba ligeramente la cintura del rubio. No se lo estaba poniendo fácil, pero, en realidad, no tenía ninguna razón para esperar que así lo hiciera. En verdad, admiró su orgullo, respetó el modo que se conducía recto y con la cabeza alzada, como si no permitiría que la sociedad le dijera cómo debía juzgarse a sí mismo.

Era, se dio cuenta con un estremecimiento de sorpresa, un doncel notable.

—Debería haberlo hecho —dijo él, repitiendo inconscientemente sus palabras—, pero no lo hizo, y por eso es por lo que debo pedirle perdón.

Draco inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, sus ojos casi divertidos.

—Uno imaginaría que la disculpa sería mejor viniendo de Christopher, ¿no cree?

Harry sonrió sin humor.

—En efecto, pero deduzco que él no lo ha hecho. Por lo tanto, como un Potter...

Draco resopló entre dientes, lo cual no lo divirtió.

—... Como un Potter —dijo él de nuevo, levantando la voz, y bajándola luego cuando varios bailarines cercanos miraron con curiosidad en su dirección—. Como cabeza de la familia Potter —corrigió él—, es mi deber pedir perdón cuando un miembro de mi familia actúa de forma deshonrosa.

Él había esperado una réplica rápida, y efectivamente, Draco abrió la boca inmediatamente, sus ojos destellando con oscuro fuego, pero entonces, con una velocidad que le cortó el aliento, pareció cambiar de opinión. Y cuando finalmente habló, dijo:

—Gracias. Acepto su disculpa en nombre de Christopher.

Había una tranquila dignidad en su voz, algo que lo hizo querer acercarlo más, entrelazar sus dedos para algo más que simplemente sostener sus manos.

Pero aunque hubiera querido explorar ese sentimiento más estrechamente —y él no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo— su oportunidad se perdió cuando la orquesta finalizó el vals, haciendo que se detuviera de pie en medio del salón de baile e inclinándose en un elegante saludo que Draco le devolvió con una reverencia.

—Gracias por el baile, milord —murmuró cortés, y estaba claro que su conversación había finalizado.

Pero mientras miraba cómo el rubio abandonaba el salón de baile, dirigiéndose a dondequiera que hubiera estado yendo cuando él lo había interceptado, no podía sacudirse el sentimiento…

Quería más.

Más de sus palabras, más de su conversación.

Más de Draco.

...

Más tarde esa noche, tuvieron lugar dos acontecimientos muy extraños.

El primero ocurrió en el dormitorio de Draco Malfoy.

No podía dormir.

Esto no habría parecido raro a mucha gente, pero Draco era de la clase de personas que se dormía al instante en que su cabeza caía sobre la almohada.

Incluso en los días posteriores a la traición de Christopher, Draco había dormido como un tronco. Esta había sido su única vía de escape al constante dolor y confusión en que se convertía la vida de un debutante al que habían dado calabazas.

Pero esta noche era diferente. Draco permanecía acostado boca arriba (lo que era raro en sí mismo, puesto que prefería dormir de lado) y mirando al techo, preguntándose cuándo la grieta en el yeso se había ensanchado lo suficiente para parecerse a un conejo.

O más bien, era en qué intentaba pensar cada vez que resueltamente expulsaba al Conde de Gryffindor de su mente. Ya que la realidad era que no podía dormir porque no podía dejar de revivir su conversación con él, deteniéndose a analizar cada una de sus palabras, y tratando luego de ignorar la estremecedora sensación que lo recorría cuando recordaba su vaga y algo irónica sonrisa.

Todavía no podía creer que se hubiese enfrentado al conde. Christopher se refería siempre a él como —el anciano— y le llamó, en varias ocasiones, aburrido, altivo, altanero, arrogante, y condenadamente molesto.

Draco se había sentido algo intimidado por él; Christopher ciertamente no lo había hecho parecer muy tratable.

Pero se había mantenido firme y había conservado su orgullo.

Ahora no podía dormir por pensar en él, pero no le importaba demasiado, no con este vertiginoso sentimiento.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan orgulloso de sí mismo. Había olvidado lo agradable que era esa sensación.

...

El segundo acontecimiento extraño ocurrió en la otra punta de la ciudad, en el distrito de Holborn, frente a la casa de Cho Chang, que vivía tranquilamente junto a todos los abogados y procuradores que trabajaban en los cercanos Tribunales de la Corte, aunque su ocupación, si uno pudiera llamarla así, era la de amante. Amante del Conde de Gryffindor, para ser exacto.

Pero la señorita Chang era inconsciente de que algo extraño sucedía en el exterior. En efecto, la única persona que lo noto fue el conde mismo, quien había ordenado a su cochero llevarlo directamente del baile de los Jones a la elegante residencia de Cho. Pero cuando él subió los escalones de la puerta principal y levantó el llamador de cobre, se dio cuenta de que no tenía el más mínimo interés en verla. El impulso, simplemente, había desaparecido.

Lo que para el conde era, en efecto, bastante extraño.

...

1] Wildflower. Así es como se denomina a las muchachas que habían hecho su presentación en sociedad sin demasiado éxito y permanecían en las fiestas al borde de la pista de baile, y a las que se sacaba a bailar por compromiso.

* * *

Baia, baia, parece que Draki caló en lord Potter... ¿Qué creen ustedes?

¿Cho Chang amante? D:

Que se vaya despidiendo XD

¿Quién por aquí se siente una "florecilla" aparte de mí? ;)

Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^


	3. Chapter 3

¡Holas!

Un capítulo más de esta historia. Acercamiento de nuestros protas y el motivo por el que Harry no "aprobaba" la relación de su hermano y Draco.

A leer...

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

...

 _¿Se dio usted cuenta de que el Conde de Gryffindor bailó anoche con el joven Draco Malfoy en el baile de los Jones? Si no lo hizo, para su vergüenza, fue usted el único. El vals fue la comidilla de la velada._

 _No se puede decir que la conversación contemplada fuera de las apacibles. En efecto, Esta Autora notó ojos relampagueantes y hasta lo que parecieron ser palabras acaloradas._

 _El conde se marchó pronto después del baile, pero el joven Malfoy permaneció durante varias horas más, y se atestigua que bailó con otros diez caballeros antes de que se marchara en la compañía de sus padres y su hermana._

 _Diez caballeros. Sí, Esta Autora los contó. Habría sido imposible no hacer comparaciones, cuando la suma total de sus compañeros de baile antes de la invitación del conde era cero._

 _Revista de Sociedad de Lady Skeeter,_

 _28 de enero de 1814._

...

Los Malfoy no habían tenido nunca que preocuparse del dinero, pero tampoco se podía decir que fueran ricos. Normalmente esto no molestaba a Draco; nunca le había faltado nada.

Pero había una cosa que hacía que Draco deseara que su familia fuera más antigua, más adinerada, o que poseyera un título, cualquier cosa que les hubiera dado más influencia.

Y era el teatro.

Draco adoraba el teatro, le encantaba perderse en la historia de otros, lo adoraba todo, desde el olor de las lámparas de gas hasta el estremecedor sentimiento que poseían las palmas de las manos de alguien aplaudiendo. Era mucho más absorbente que una velada musical, y ciertamente más divertido que las _soirees_ y bailes a los que se encontraba asistiendo tres noches de cada siete.

El problema, sin embargo, era que su familia no poseía un palco en ninguno de los teatros que se juzgaban apropiados para la buena sociedad, y no le permitían sentarse en otra parte que no fuera un palco. No era apropiado que se sentara con la chusma, insistía su madre. Lo que significaba que el único modo en el que Draco consiguió, alguna vez, ver una representación fue cuando alguien que poseía un conveniente palco lo invitó.

Cuando había llegado una nota para él de sus primos, los Black, en la que lo invitaban a acompañarlos esa tarde para ver a Edmund Kean interpretando a Shylock en el Mercader de Venecia, casi salta de alegría. Kean había hecho su debut en este papel apenas cuatro noches antes, y ya toda la sociedad hablaba de ello. Lo habían calificado de magnífico, audaz, e incomparable. Todos aquellos maravillosos adjetivos que dejaban a un amante de teatro como Draco expectante de ver la obra.

Salvo que él no esperaba que alguien lo invitara a compartir su palco en el teatro. Draco solo recibía invitaciones a grandes fiestas porque la gente sentía curiosidad por ver su reacción ante Christopher y su matrimonio con Astoria. Las invitaciones a pequeñas reuniones no eran frecuentes.

Hasta el baile de los Jones el jueves por la noche.

Supuso que debería agradecérselo al conde. Potter había bailado con él, y ahora él era considerado otra vez conveniente. Había recibido al menos ocho invitaciones a bailar después de que el conde se hubiera marchado. Bueno, fueron diez. Las había contado. Diez hombres lo habían invitado a bailar, lo cual eran diez más de los que lo habían hecho durante las tres horas anteriores que había permanecido en el baile antes de que el conde lo buscara.

Era espantoso, realmente, cuánta influencia podría ejercer un solo hombre sobre la sociedad.

Estaba seguro que Potter era la razón por la que sus primos habían extendido la invitación. No es que pensara que los Black lo hubieran estado evitando conscientemente; la verdad es que eran primos lejanos y no los conocía muy bien. Pero cuando empezó la temporada de teatro y ellos necesitaron a alguien más para equilibrar el número de invitados, debió resultar muy fácil para ellos decir, «Oh, sí, ¿qué tal el primo Draco?», cuando el nombre de Draco había sido prominentemente destacado en la columna de Lady Skeeter del viernes.

A Draco no le importaba por qué se habían acordado de repente de su existencia, iba a ver a Kean en El Mercader de Venecia.

—Estaré eternamente celosa —dijo su hermana Daphne mientras esperaban en el salón la llegada de los Black. Su madre había insistido en que Draco estuviese listo a la hora acordada y no hiciera esperar a sus influyentes parientes.

—Estoy seguro de que tendrás una oportunidad de ver la obra pronto —dijo Draco, pero no podía evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras lo decía.

Daphne suspiró.

—Tal vez ellos quieran verla dos veces.

—Tal vez presten el palco a papá y mamá —dijo Draco.

La cara de Daphne se iluminó.

—¡Una idea excelente! Podrías sugerir...

—No haré tal cosa —la interrumpió Draco—. Sería una grosería, y...

—Pero si surge la ocasión...

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Muy bien —dijo—. Si Lady Black dice: «Mi querido joven Malfoy, ¿cree usted que su familia estaría interesada en la utilización de nuestro palco?» puedes estar segura de que contestaré afirmativamente.

Daphne le dirigió una mirada decididamente carente de humor.

En ese mismo momento su mayordomo apareció en la entrada.

—Joven Draco —dijo—, el carruaje de los Black espera fuera.

Draco se puso en pie.

—Gracias. Salgo ahora mismo.

—Te esperaré —dijo Daphne, siguiéndolo hacia el vestíbulo—. Espero que me lo cuentes todo.

—¿Y estropearte el final? —bromeó Draco.

—Pssh. No es como si no hubiera leído El Mercader de Venecia diez veces por lo menos. Ya sé el final. ¡Solamente quiero que me cuentes sobre Kean!

—Él no es tan atractivo como Kemble —dijo Draco, poniéndose el abrigo.

—Ya he visto Kemble —dijo Daphne con impaciencia—. A quien no he visto es a Kean.

—Está bien. Te contaré todos los detalles de la velada. Te lo prometo.

Y luego afrontó el aire helado y camino hacia el carruaje de los Black.

...

Menos de una hora después, Draco estaba cómodamente instalado en el palco de los Black en el Teatro Real, en Drury Lane, contemplando ávidamente el recién diseñado teatro. Había tomado felizmente asiento en el borde más apartado del palco. Los Black y sus invitados charlaban lejos, sin prestar atención, como el resto del auditorio, a la farsa que la compañía interpretaba como un preludio a la obra principal. Draco tampoco prestaba ninguna atención; lo único que quería era inspeccionar el nuevo teatro.

Era irónico, en realidad, los mejores asientos del teatro parecían ser los de abajo en el patio de butacas, con toda la chusma, como a su madre le gustaba decir. Aquí estaba él, en uno de los palcos más caros del teatro, y una enorme columna bloqueaba parcialmente su vista.

Iba a tener que enroscarse considerablemente en su asiento, y, de hecho, incluso inclinarse sobre la repisa del palco para poder ver la representación

—Tenga cuidado, no vaya a caer —murmuró una profunda y masculina voz.

Draco dio un respingo.

—¡Milord! —dijo sorprendido, girándose para quedar cara a cara con el Conde de Gryffindor, entre toda la gente asistente. Él estaba sentado en el palco contiguo al de los Black, lo bastante cercano para poder conversar a través del hueco de la mampara que separaba los palcos.

—Qué sorpresa tan agradable —dijo Harry, con una agradable y ligeramente misteriosa sonrisa. Draco pensó que todas sus sonrisas tenían un toque misterioso.

—Estoy con mis primos —dijo Draco, haciendo un gesto hacia el resto de los ocupantes—. Los Black —añadió, aunque fuera bastante obvio.

—Buenas noches, Lord Potter —dijo Lady Black con excitación—. No me di cuenta de que su palco estaba al lado del nuestro.

Él saludó con la cabeza.

—No he tenido la oportunidad de ver mucho teatro últimamente, me temo.

La cabeza de Lady Black se balanceó mostrando su acuerdo.

—Es tan difícil encontrar tiempo. Tenemos tantos compromisos este año. ¿Quién habría pensado que tantas personas regresarían a Londres en enero?

—Y todo por un montón de nieve —no pudo por menos que comentar Draco.

Lord Potter se rio entre dientes ante su tranquilo comentario antes de avanzar y apoyarse en el borde del palco para dirigirse a Lady Black.

—Creo que va a comenzar la representación —dijo él—. Ha sido, como siempre, un placer verla.

—En efecto —dijo Lady Black—. Espero que pueda asistir a mi fiesta de San Valentín el próximo mes.

—No me la perdería por nada del mundo —le aseguró él.

Lady Black se recostó en su asiento, pareciendo tan satisfecha como aliviada, y luego reanudó su conversación con una de sus amigas.

Lo que dejaba a Draco a merced de Lord Potter, quien aún lo miraba a través del hueco entre sus respectivos palcos.

—¿Le gusta Shakespeare? —preguntó Draco conversacionalmente. Era tal su alegría por haber sido invitado a ver el Shylock de Kean que hasta se las podría arreglar para dirigirle una luminosa sonrisa _a él_.

—Sí —contestó el moreno—, aunque de toda su obra prefiero las tragedias.

Draco asintió, decidiendo que se sentía capaz de mantener una conversación cortés si Potter también podía.

—Eso pensé. Son más serias.

Harry sonrió enigmáticamente.

—No puedo decidir si acabo de ser halagado o insultado.

—En situaciones como éstas —dijo Draco, sorprendido al sentirse tan cómodo conversando con Potter—, debería optar por sentirse siempre halagado. Uno comprende que es más sencillo y agradable de este modo.

Harry rio en voz alta antes de preguntar—: ¿Y usted? ¿Cuál de las obras del bardo prefiere?

—Me gustan todas.

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó, y Draco se sorprendió al oír verdadero interés en su voz—. No tenía ni idea de que le gustara tanto el teatro.

Draco lo miró con curiosidad, ladeando la cabeza levemente.

—No creía que usted se interesara por mis aficiones de una u otra forma.

—Cierto —accedió él—, pero Christopher no siente mucho interés por el teatro.

Draco sintió que su columna se ponía ligeramente rígida.

—Christopher y yo nunca compartimos _todos_ nuestros intereses.

—Obviamente no —dijo él, y Draco pensó que había oído hasta un poco de aprobación de su voz.

Y luego —sin saber por qué decía esto, ¡era el hermano de Christopher!, por Dios— dijo—: _Habla_ sin cesar.

El conde pareció ahogarse con su lengua.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Draco, inclinándose hacia él.

—Bien —jadeó el conde, dándose unas palmadas sobre el pecho—. Simplemente... ah... me sobresaltó.

—Ah. Le pido disculpas.

—No hace falta —le aseguró él—. Yo evito siempre asistir al teatro con Christopher.

—Es difícil para los actores meter baza en su conversación —estuvo de acuerdo Draco, resistiéndose al impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

Él suspiró.

—Hasta hoy, todavía no sé lo que pasa al final de Romeo y Julieta.

Draco jadeó.

—Usted se está burlando de mí.

—¿Ellos vivieron felizmente juntos al final, verdad? —preguntó Harry, con ojos inocentes.

—Oh, sí —dijo Draco, sonriendo con maldad—. Es una historia edificante.

—Excelente —dijo Harry, recostándose en su asiento mientras clavaba sus ojos en el escenario—. Es estupendo haber aclarado esto finalmente.

Draco no pudo evitarlo. Se rio. Era extraño que el Conde de Gryffindor realmente tuviera sentido del humor. Christopher decía siempre que su hermano era el hombre más "maldita y espantosamente serio" de toda Inglaterra. Draco nunca había tenido ninguna razón para dudar de su evaluación, sobre todo cuando Christopher realmente usó la palabra "maldito" delante de él. Un caballero generalmente no lo hacía a menos que estuviera muy seguro sobre su declaración.

En ese mismo momento las luces del teatro comenzaron a atenuarse, sumergiendo a los aficionados en la oscuridad.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Draco, avanzando sobre la barandilla del palco—. ¿Ha visto usted eso? —preguntó con excitación, girándose hacia el conde—. ¡Que ingenioso! Dejan solo las luces sobre el escenario.

—Es una de las innovaciones de Wyatt —contestó Harry, refiriéndose al arquitecto que había renovado recientemente el teatro tras un incendio—. Así resulta más fácil ver el escenario, ¿no cree?

—Sí —dijo Draco, adelantándose hacia el borde de su asiento de modo que pudiera ver por delante del pilar que bloqueaba su vista—. Es...

Y entonces comenzó la representación, y enmudeció completamente.

Desde su posición en el palco contiguo, Harry se encontró mirando a Draco más a menudo que a la obra. Él había visto El Mercader de Venecia muchas veces, y aunque fuera vagamente consciente de que el Shylock de aquel Edmund Kean era una interpretación realmente notable, eso no tenía comparación con el brillo en los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy mientras miraba la escena.

Tendría que volver y ver de nuevo la obra la siguiente semana, decidió. Porque esta noche él miraba a Draco.

¿Por qué, se preguntó, había sido tan contrario a su casamiento con su hermano? No, eso no era completamente exacto. No había estado completamente en contra. No le había mentido cuando le había dicho que él no se habría opuesto a su matrimonio si Christopher se hubiera decidido por él en vez de por Astoria.

Pero no le hubiese gustado que eso sucediera. Había visto a su hermano con Draco y de alguna manera le había parecido incorrecto.

Draco era fuego, inteligencia y belleza, y Christopher era...

Bien, Christopher era Christopher. Harry lo amaba, pero el corazón de Christopher se regía por una urgencia despreocupada que Harry no había entendido nunca, en realidad. Christopher era una alegre, brillante y ardiente llama. La gente se arremolinaba alrededor de él, como las proverbiales polillas alrededor de la luz, pero inevitablemente, alguien acababa quemándose.

Alguien como Draco.

Draco no era adecuado para Christopher. Y quizás, incluso más, Christopher no había sido adecuado para el rubio. Draco necesitaba a alguien más. Alguien más maduro. Alguien como...

Los pensamientos de Harry atravesaron, como un susurro, su alma. Draco necesitaba a alguien como él.

El principio de una idea comenzó a formarse en su mente. Harry no era de la clase de personas dadas a lanzarse a la acción imprudente, pero tomaba decisiones rápidamente, basándose tanto en lo que sabía como en lo que sentía.

Y mientras permanecía allí sentado, en el Teatro Real, en Drury Lane, ignorando a los actores sobre el escenario a favor del doncel rubio sentado en el palco contiguo al suyo, tomó una importante decisión.

Iba a casarse con Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy no, Draco Potter, Conde consorte de Gryffindor **.** La brillantez de la idea lo atravesó como un rayo.

Sería un excelente consorte. Era hermoso, inteligente, con principios, y orgulloso. Él no sabía por qué no había notado todo eso antes, probablemente porque siempre se había encontrado con Draco en compañía de Christopher, y Christopher tendía a ensombrecer a todos en su presencia.

Harry había pasado los últimos años con los ojos abiertos ante una potencial pareja. No tenía ninguna prisa por casarse, pero sabía que tendría que tomar a alguien finalmente, y cada mujer y doncel soltero que había conocido había sido mentalmente inventariado y tasado.

Y todos habían sido descartados.

Habían sido demasiado tontos o demasiado aburridos. Demasiado tranquilos o demasiado charlatanes. O si no eran demasiado algo, tampoco lo eran lo suficiente.

No eran correctos. No eran alguien a quien él pudiera imaginarse contemplando al otro lado de la mesa de desayuno durante los años venideros.

Él era un hombre exigente, pero ahora, mientras sonreía para sí mismo en la oscuridad, le pareció que esperar, definitivamente, había valido la pena.

Harry robó otro vistazo del perfil de Draco. Dudó que el rubio, ni siquiera, notara que él lo miraba, tan absorto como estaba en la representación. De tanto en tanto sus labios se separaban dejando escapar un suave e involuntario «¡Ah!», y aunque supiera que era solo su imaginación, podría jurar que sentía el viaje de su aliento a través del aire, aterrizando ligeramente sobre su piel.

Harry sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba. Jamás se le había ocurrido que, realmente, podría ser lo bastante afortunado para encontrar un esposo a quien considerara deseable. Qué bendición.

La lengua de Draco asomó, humedeciendo sus labios.

Sumamente deseable.

Se recostó, incapaz de detener la sonrisa satisfecha que se arrastró a través de sus rasgos. Había tomado una decisión; ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era trazar un plan.

...

Cuando las luces del teatro se encendieron después del tercer acto para anunciar el intermedio, Draco al instante miró al palco contiguo, absurdamente impaciente por preguntar al conde lo que pensaba de la obra hasta entonces.

Pero Potter se había ido.

—Qué raro —murmuró para sí mismo. Debió haberse marchado sigilosamente; él no había notado su salida en lo más mínimo. Se recostó con los hombros caídos ligeramente en su asiento, sintiéndose extrañamente decepcionado por su desaparición. Tenía ganas de preguntarle su opinión sobre la interpretación de Kean, la cual se diferenciaba enormemente de cualquier otro Shylock que hubiera visto antes. Había estado seguro que Potter tendría algo interesante que decir, algo que quizás él mismo no hubiera notado. Christopher nunca había querido hacer algo más durante los intermedios que fugarse al vestíbulo donde podía charlar con sus amigos.

De todos modos, era mejor que el conde se hubiera marchado. A pesar de su amistoso comportamiento antes de la interpretación, todavía le resultaba difícil de creer que estuviera en disposición amistosa hacia él.

Y además, cuando Potter estaba cerca, él se sentía más bien... raro. Extraño, y, de alguna forma, sin aliento. Era excitante, pero no demasiado confortable, y esto lo hacía sentirse incómodo.

Así que cuando Lady Black le preguntó si quería acompañar al resto de los invitados al vestíbulo para disfrutar del intermedio, Draco rehusó cortésmente.

Los Black se marcharon, junto con sus invitados, abandonando a Draco a su propia compañía, lo cual no le importó en lo más mínimo. Los tramoyistas se habían dejado, por casualidad, el telón ligeramente abierto, y si Draco forzaba la vista podría ver destellos de las personas que se apresuran detrás. Era extrañamente emocionante y bastante interesante.

Oyó un sonido tras él. Alguno de los invitados de los Black debía haber olvidado algo. Poniendo una sonrisa en su cara, Draco se giró.

—Buenas no...

Era el conde.

—Buenas noches —dijo Harry, cuando se hizo evidente que no iba a finalizar el saludo.

—Milord —dijo Draco, con evidente sorpresa en su voz.

Potter lo saludó con la cabeza graciosamente.

—Joven Malfoy. ¿Puedo sentarme?

—Desde luego —dijo el rubio, automáticamente. «¿Por qué estaba él aquí?»

—Pensé que podría resultar más fácil dialogar sin necesidad de gritar a través de los palcos —dijo Potter.

Draco solamente lo miró con incredulidad. Ellos no habían tenido que gritar en absoluto. Los palcos estaban pegados el uno al otro.

Pero, se dio cuenta de que no se encontraban tan cerca como estaban ahora sus sillas. El muslo del conde casi se presionaba contra el suyo.

No debería haber sido molesto, ya que uno de los amigos de Lady Black había ocupado la misma silla durante más de una hora, y su muslo no lo había molestado en lo más mínimo.

Pero era diferente con Lord Potter. Todo era diferente con Lord Potter, se dio cuenta Draco.

—¿Disfruta usted de la obra? —le preguntó el moreno.

—En efecto —contestó él—. La interpretación de Kean es sencillamente notable, ¿no está de acuerdo?

Harry asintió con la cabeza y murmuró su acuerdo.

—Yo nunca imaginé que Shylock fuera representado de una manera tan trágica —continuó Draco—. He visto El Mercader de Venecia varias veces antes, desde luego, y estoy seguro de que usted también, y el personaje siempre ha tenido un aire más cómico, ¿no está de acuerdo?

—Esa es realmente una interpretación interesante.

Draco asintió con entusiasmo.

—Pensé que la peluca negra era un golpe maestro. Cada Shylock que he visto anteriormente fue interpretado con una peluca pelirroja. ¿Y cómo podría Kean esperar que nosotros lo viéramos como un carácter trágico con una peluca pelirroja? Nadie toma a los hombres pelirrojos en serio.

El conde comenzó a toser incontroladamente.

Draco se inclinó hacia él, esperando no haberlo insultado de alguna manera. Con su pelo oscuro, no había pensado que él pudiera ofenderse.

—Le pido perdón —dijo Harry, conteniendo la respiración.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Nada —le aseguró él moreno—. Simplemente que su astuta observación me pillo con la guardia baja.

—No trato de decir que los hombres pelirrojos sean menos dignos que el resto de los hombres.

—Excepto nosotros, los de la, claramente superior variedad, de cabello oscuro y rubio —murmuró Harry, con los labios curvados en una divertida sonrisa.

Draco apretó los labios para obligarse a no sonreír. Era tan raro que Potter pudiera hacerle participe de un momento secreto y compartido; la clase de momentos que se dan cuando se comparte una broma privada.

—Lo que trataba de decir —dijo el rubio, intentando regresar a la conversación original—, es que uno nunca lee acerca de hombres pelirrojos en las novelas, ¿no?

—No en las novelas que yo he leído —le aseguró Harry.

Draco le lanzó una mirada con expresión vagamente irritada.

—O si uno lo hace —prosiguió Draco—, nunca es el héroe de la historia.

El conde se inclinó hacia él, sus ojos verdes centelleando con malvada promesa.

—¿Y quién es el héroe de su historia, joven Malfoy?

—No tengo un héroe —repuso el rubio—. Creía que era obvio.

Harry permaneció silencioso durante un momento, contemplándolo pensativamente.

—Debería —murmuró finalmente.

Draco sintió que sus labios se entreabrían, hasta que sintió su aliento precipitándose a través de ellos, cuando sus palabras aterrizaron suavemente sobre sus oídos.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó, no del todo seguro de lo que el conde quiso decir.

O tal vez estaba seguro, y simplemente no podía creerlo.

Harry sonrió ligeramente.

—Un doncel como usted debería tener a un héroe —le dijo—. Un campeón, quizás.

Draco lo miró con cejas arqueadas.

—¿Me está diciendo que debería estar casado?

Otra vez aquella sonrisa. La conocida curvatura de sus labios, como si él tuviera un secreto increíblemente bueno.

—¿Qué cree usted?

—Creo —dijo Draco—, que esta conversación se ha introducido en aguas asombrosamente personales.

Harry se rio, pero era un sonido cálido, divertido, que carecía completamente de la malicia que tan a menudo teñía la risa de los miembros de la temporada.

—Retiro mi anterior declaración —dijo con una amplia sonrisa—. Usted no necesita a un campeón. Usted es claramente capaz de cuidar de sí mismo bastante bien.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

—Sí —añadió el moreno—, eso ha sido un cumplido.

—Con usted uno siempre debe asegurarse —comentó Draco.

—Oh, no, joven Malfoy —dijo él—. Me hiere.

Ahora era su turno de reírse.

—Por favor —dijo el rubio, sonriendo abiertamente—. Su armadura es lo bastante resistente para detener cualquier ataque verbal que yo pudiera lanzarle.

—No estoy tan seguro de ello —dijo Harry, tan suavemente que Draco no estaba seguro de haberlo oído correctamente.

Y entonces tuvo que preguntar.

—¿Por qué está siendo tan agradable conmigo?

—¿Lo estoy siendo?

—Sí —dijo no muy seguro de por qué la respuesta era tan importante—, lo está siendo. Y considerando lo contrario que usted era a mi casamiento con su hermano, no puedo por menos que sentirme suspicaz.

—Yo no era...

—Sé que usted dijo que no se opuso al cortejo —dijo Draco, su rostro casi inexpresivo cuando lo interrumpió—. Pero ambos sabemos que no lo favoreció y que lo animó a casarse con Astoria.

Harry se mantuvo silencioso durante un largo momento, considerando su declaración. Ni una palabra de las que Draco había dicho eran falsas, y aun así estaba claro que el rubio no entendía nada de lo que había sucedido el verano anterior.

Sobre todo, Draco no entendía a Christopher. Y si pensaba que podría haber sido un esposo adecuado para él, quizás Draco no se entendía a sí mismo, tampoco.

—Amo a mi hermano —dijo Harry suavemente—, pero él tiene sus defectos, y necesitaba a alguien que lo necesitara y dependiera de él. Alguien que lo obligara a hacerse el hombre que sé que él puede llegar a ser. Si Christopher se hubiera casado con usted...

Harry lo miró. Draco lo contemplaba con ojos sinceros, esperando con paciencia a que terminara de formular sus pensamientos. Él sabía que su respuesta lo significaba todo para el rubio, y sabía que tenía que acertar.

—Si Christopher se hubiese casado con usted —prosiguió finalmente—, no habría tenido ninguna necesidad de ser fuerte. Usted habría sido fuerte por los dos. Christopher no habría tenido nunca ninguna razón para crecer.

Sus labios se abrieron por la sorpresa.

—Dicho sencillamente, joven Malfoy —dijo él con alarmante suavidad—, mi hermano no era digno de alguien como usted.

Y luego, mientras Draco intentaba asimilar el sentido de sus palabras, mientras intentaba simplemente recordar como respirar, él se puso de pie.

—Ha sido un placer, joven Malfoy —murmuró, tomando su mano y depositando suavemente un beso sobre su guante. Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en su rostro todo el tiempo, brillando cálidos y verdes, y chamuscando directamente su alma.

Harry se enderezó, curvó sus labios apenas lo suficiente para hacer que su piel se estremeciera, y tranquilamente dijo—: Buenas noches, joven Malfoy.

Harry se había marchado incluso antes de que Draco pudiera ofrecerle su propio adiós. Y no reapareció en el palco contiguo.

Pero este sentimiento —este extraño, sin aliento, vertiginoso sentimiento que el moreno lograba provocar dentro de él con solo una sonrisa— se enroscó alrededor de él y no se marchó.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Draco no fue capaz de concentrarse en un drama Shakesperiano.

Incluso con los ojos abiertos, todo lo que él podía ver era la cara del conde.

* * *

RWR

Murtilla: Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia :) Harry aún está soltero.

.

A que no se imaginaban esto...

¡Harry creía y cree que Drakito es mucho para su hermano!

¡Y ya está determinado a atrapar al rubio! XD

Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^


	4. Chapter 4

¡Holas!

Harry empieza a mover sus fichas. *Guiño*Guiño*

A leer...

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

...

 _Otra vez, el joven Draco Malfoy es la comidilla de la ciudad. Después de conseguir la dudosa distinción de ser el más popular e impopular doncel de la temporada de 1813 (gracias, casi en su totalidad, al de vez en cuando necio Christopher Potter), el joven Malfoy disfrutaba un poco de anonimato hasta que otro Potter —esta vez Harry, el Conde de Gryffindor— lo agració con su completa atención en la representación del sábado por la noche del Mercader de Venecia en Drury Lane._

 _Una tan solo puede especular en cuanto a las intenciones del conde, ya que el joven Malfoy estuvo muy cerca de convertirse en un Potter el pasado verano, aunque su prefijo hubiera sido el de consorte de Christopher, y habría sido el hermano político del conde._

 _Esta Autora se siente segura escribiendo que nadie que viera la forma en que el conde miraba al joven Malfoy durante toda la interpretación calificaría su interés como de fraternal._

 _En cuanto al joven Malfoy, si las intenciones del conde son nobles, entonces Esta Autora también se siente segura al escribir que todos convendrán en que esta vez ha conseguido al mejor Potter._

 _Revista de Sociedad de Lady Skeeter,_

 _31, de Junio, de 1814._

...

Una vez más, Draco no podía dormir. Y no era sorprendente, « _¡Mi hermano no_ _era digno de alguien como usted!_ ». ¿Qué había querido decir él con esto? ¿Por qué diría el conde tal cosa?

¿Podría estar cortejándolo? ¿El conde?

Sacudió la cabeza, era la forma más rápida de alejar de su mente tontas ideas. Imposible. El Conde de Gryffindor nunca había mostrado signos de estar seriamente interesado en alguien, y Draco más bien dudaba de que fuera a comenzar con él.

Y además, él tenía toda la razón al sentirse sumamente irritado con el hombre. Había perdido el sueño por su culpa. Draco nunca había perdido el sueño por nadie. Ni siquiera por Christopher.

Y si eso no fuera bastante malo, su agitada noche de vigilia el sábado se repitió el domingo. Y el lunes fue aún peor, debido a su mención en la columna de Lady Skeeter de aquella mañana. Por ello cuando llegó el martes por la mañana, Draco estaba cansado y gruñón cuando su mayordomo les encontró a Daphne y a él tomando el desayuno.

—Joven Draco —dijo, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente en su dirección—. Ha llegado una carta para usted.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó Draco, tomándola en su mano. El sobre era de calidad, sellado con cera rojo oscuro. Reconoció al instante el sello. Gryffindor.

—¿De quién es? —preguntó Daphne, una vez que terminó de masticar el trozo de bollo que había metido en su boca cuando había entrado el mayordomo.

—No la he abierto aún —dijo Draco con irritación. Y si era inteligente, no la abriría hasta estar lejos de la compañía de Daphne.

Su hermana lo contempló como si fuera imbécil.

—Eso es fácilmente remediable —indicó Daphne.

Draco dejó la carta sobre la mesa, al lado de su plato.

—La miraré más tarde. Ahora mismo tengo hambre.

—Ahora mismo me muero de la curiosidad —replicó Daphne—. ¡Abre esa carta en este mismo instante o yo lo haré por ti!

—Voy a terminar mis huevos, y entonces… ¡Daphne! —El nombre salió más bien como un chillido, mientras Draco embestía a través de la mesa sobre su hermana, que acababa de birlarle el sobre en una esmerada y veloz maniobra que Draco habría sido capaz de interceptar si sus reflejos no hubieran estado embotados por la falta de sueño.

—Daphne —dijo Draco, con voz mortífera—, si no me devuelves esa carta sin abrir, no te lo perdonaré jamás. —Y cuando no pareció funcionar, añadió—: Nunca, durante el resto de mi vida.

Daphne pareció considerar sus palabras.

—Te perseguiré —insistió Draco—. No habrá ningún lugar donde puedas permanecer a salvo.

—¿De ti? —preguntó Daphne, dubitativamente.

—Dame la carta.

—¿La abrirás?

—Sí. Dámela.

—¿La abrirás ahora? —insistió Daphne.

—Daphne, si no me devuelves esa carta en este mismo instante, te despertarás una mañana con todo tu pelo cortado.

Daphne lo miró boquiabierta.

—¿No lo dirás en serio?

Draco le dirigió una fulminante mirada con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Tengo aspecto de estar bromeando?

Daphne tragó saliva y le ofreció la carta con mano inestable.

—Creo que realmente lo dices en serio.

Draco arrebató la misiva de la mano de su hermana.

—Te habría cortado varios centímetros, al menos —refunfuñó.

—¿Vas a abrirla? —dijo Daphne, incapaz, como siempre, de no insistir sobre un tema.

—Muy bien —dijo Draco, con un suspiro. Tampoco era como si fuera a ser capaz de guardarlo en secreto, de todos modos. Simplemente, había esperado poder aplazarlo. Aún no había usado su cuchillo de la mantequilla, así que lo deslizó bajo la tapa del sobre e hizo saltar el sello.

—¿De quién es? —preguntó Daphne, aunque Draco no había desplegado aún la carta.

—Del conde de Gryffindor —dijo Draco, con un cansado suspiro.

—¿Y estás disgustado? —preguntó Daphne, con ojos maliciosos.

—No estoy disgustado.

—Suenas disgustado.

—Bien, pues no lo estoy —dijo Draco, deslizando la única hoja de papel fuera del sobre.

Pero si no estaba disgustado, ¿cómo estaba? Excitado, tal vez, un poco al menos, aunque estuviera demasiado cansado para demostrarlo. El conde era excitante, enigmático, y seguramente más inteligente de lo que había sido Christopher. Pero era un conde, y seguramente no iba a casarse con él, lo que significaba que finalmente, él sería conocido como el doncel que había sido abandonado por dos Potter.

Era más, pensó, de lo que podría sobrellevar. Había soportado la humillación pública una vez. No deseaba particularmente experimentarlo otra vez, y en mayor medida.

Lo que provocó que, cuando leyó su nota, y su solicitud de acompañamiento, su respuesta inmediata fuera no.

.

 _Joven Malfoy:_

 _Solicito el placer de su compañía el jueves, en la reunión de patinaje de Lord y Lady McLaggen, Swan Lane Pier, a mediodía._

 _Con su permiso, lo recogeré en su casa a las doce y media._

 _H. Potter, conde de Gryffindor._

.

—¿Qué quiere? —preguntó Daphne, sin aliento.

Draco simplemente le dio la nota. Pareció más fácil que referir su contenido.

Daphne jadeó, tapándose la boca con la mano.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —refunfuñó Draco, tratando de volver a enfocar su atención sobre su desayuno.

—¡Draco, significa que te corteja!

—No.

—Sí. ¿Por qué si no te invitaría a la reunión de patinaje? —Daphne hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño—. Espero recibir una invitación. El patinaje sobre hielo es una de los pocos deportes en los que no parezco una completa imbécil.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, enarcando las cejas ante la subestimación de su hermana. Había un estanque cerca de su casa en Sussex que se helaba cada invierno. Ambos habían pasado horas y horas deslizándose a través del hielo. Incluso habían aprendido a girar sobre sí mismos. Draco había pasado más tiempo sobre su trasero que sobre sus patines durante su decimocuarto invierno, pero por Dios, que él podía rotar sobre sí mismo.

Casi tan bien como Daphne. Realmente era una vergüenza que no la hubieran invitado aún.

—Podrías venir con nosotros —dijo Draco.

—Ah, no, no podría hacer eso —dijo Daphne—. No si él te corteja. No hay nada como un tercero en discordia, para arruinar un perfecto romance.

—No hay ningún romance —insistió Draco—, y creo que no voy a aceptar su invitación, de todos modos.

—Dijiste que a lo mejor lo hacías.

Draco clavó con saña su tenedor en un pedazo de salchicha, profundamente irritado consigo mismo. Odiaba a la gente que cambiaba de opinión caprichosamente, y por lo visto, al menos hoy, él iba a tener que incluirse en ese grupo.

—He cambiado de opinión —refunfuñó.

Durante un momento Daphne no replicó. Incluso tomó un bocado de huevos, los masticó a fondo, los tragó, y bebió un sorbo de té.

Draco no pensó ni por un momento que su hermana hubiera abandonado la conversación; el silencio de Daphne nunca podía confundirse con nada más que un momentáneo indulto. Y así, justo cuando Draco se había relajado lo suficiente para tomar un sorbo de té, sin darle tiempo a tragarlo, Daphne dijo:

—Estás loco, lo sabes.

Draco se llevó la servilleta a los labios para impedir escupir el té.

—No sé tal cosa, muchas gracias.

—¿El Conde de Gryffindor? —dijo Daphne, con todo el rostro arrebolado de la incredulidad—. ¡El Conde de Gryffindor! Dios bendito, Draco, _es_ rico, _es_ hermoso, y _es_ conde. ¿Cómo demonios puedes rechazar su invitación?

—Daphne —dijo Draco—, _es_ el hermano de Christopher.

—Soy consciente de eso.

—Yo no le gustaba cuando Christopher me cortejaba, y no entiendo cómo, de repente, ha cambiado de opinión ahora.

—¿Entonces por qué te corteja? —Daphne exigió.

—No me está cortejando.

—Lo está intentando.

—No intenta… ¡Oh, demonios! —estalló Draco, profundamente enojado a estas alturas de la conversación—. ¿Por qué piensas que quiere cortejarme?

Daphne dio un bocado a su panecillo y dijo con naturalidad:

—Lady Skeeter lo dijo.

—¡Maldita sea Lady Skeeter! —explotó Draco.

Daphne retrocedió horrorizada, jadeando como si Draco hubiera cometido un pecado mortal.

—No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso.

—¿Qué ha hecho nunca Lady Skeeter para ganar mi eterna admiración y mi lealtad? —quiso saber Draco.

—Adoro a Lady Skeeter —dijo Daphne aspirando altivamente por la nariz—, y no toleraré que la difames en mi presencia.

Draco no pudo hacer nada más que permanecer allí sentado, contemplando el loco espíritu que, estaba seguro, se había apoderado del cuerpo de su normalmente sensata hermana.

—Lady Skeeter —prosiguió Daphne, con ojos centelleantes—, te trató amablemente durante todo el horrible episodio con Christopher el verano pasado. De hecho, ella debió ser la única londinense que lo hizo. Por ello, si no por nada más, no la menospreciaré nunca.

Los labios de Draco se separaron, el aliento atascado en la garganta.

—Gracias, Daphne —dijo finalmente, su tono ronco acariciando el nombre de su hermana.

Daphne simplemente se encogió de hombros, obviamente no queriendo ponerse sentimental.

—No es nada —dijo ella, su airoso tono desmentido por su leve sorber de mocos—. Pero creo que deberías aceptar la oferta del conde en cualquier caso. Aunque solo sea por restaurar tu popularidad. Si un baile con él pudo hacerte aceptable otra vez, piensa lo que un día entero de patinaje hará. Seremos asaltados por las visitas de los caballeros.

Draco suspiró, realmente dividido. Había disfrutado de su conversación con el conde en el teatro. Pero él era menos confiado desde que Christopher le había dado calabazas el verano pasado. Y no quería ser nuevamente objeto de desagradables chismorreos, los cuales empezarían seguramente al minuto de que el conde decidiera prestar atención a alguien más.

—No puedo —dijo a Daphne, levantándose tan repentinamente que su silla casi se cayó—. Sencillamente no puedo.

Sus excusas fueron enviadas al conde una hora más tarde.

...

Exactamente sesenta minutos después de que Draco viera a su lacayo marcharse con su nota para el conde, rehusando su invitación, el mayordomo de los Malfoy lo encontró en su habitación y le informó que el conde en persona había llegado y lo esperaba abajo.

Draco jadeó, dejando caer el libro que había estado tratando de leer toda la mañana. Este aterrizó sobre su dedo gordo del pie.

—¡Ay! —exclamó adolorido.

—¿Se ha hecho usted daño, joven Malfoy? —preguntó el mayordomo cortésmente.

Draco negó con la cabeza aunque su dedo del pie palpitara. Estúpido libro. No había sido capaz de leer más de tres párrafos en una hora. Siempre que miraba una página, las palabras se emborronaban y enturbiaban hasta que lo único que podía ver era la cara del conde.

Y ahora él estaba allí.

¿Trataba de torturarlo?

Sí, pensó Draco, sin el menor rastro de melodrama, probablemente lo intentaba.

—¿Puedo informarle de que usted lo verá en un momento? —preguntó el mayordomo.

Draco asintió con la cabeza. Ciertamente no estaba en posición de rechazar una audiencia con el Conde de Gryffindor, sobre todo en su propia casa. Un vistazo rápido en el espejo le dijo que su pelo estaba presentable aun después de haber estado recostado sobre su cama durante una hora, y con el corazón palpitándole, bajó.

Cuando entró en la sala, el conde se apoyaba contra el marco, mirando por la ventana, su postura orgullosa y perfecta como siempre.

—Joven Malfoy —dijo el moreno, dándose la vuelta para enfrentarlo—, estoy encantado de verlo.

—Eh, gracias —dijo él.

—Recibí su nota.

—Sí —Draco dijo, tragando nerviosamente mientras se sentaba en una silla—, eso pensé.

—Me sentí decepcionado.

Draco levantó rápidamente la mirada hasta su rostro. Su tono era tranquilo, serio, e incluso había algo en él que insinuaba emociones más profundas.

—Lo siento —dijo, hablando despacio, tratando de medir sus palabras antes de pronunciarlas en voz alta—. Nunca quise herir sus sentimientos.

El conde comenzó a andar hacia él, pero sus movimientos eran lentos, casi predadores.

—¿No quería? —murmuró Harry.

—No. —Contestó Draco rápidamente, ya que era la verdad—. Desde luego que no.

—¿Entonces por qué —preguntó el conde, sentándose en la silla más cercana a la de él— se negó usted?

No podía decirle la verdad: que no había querido ser el doncel que había sido abandonado por dos Potter. Si el conde comenzaba a acompañarlo a reuniones de patinaje y a otras celebraciones por el estilo, la única forma en que no pareciera que lo había dejado plantado sería que realmente se casara con él. Y Draco no quería que pensara que él iba detrás de una oferta de matrimonio.

¿Qué podría ser más embarazoso que _esto_?

—¿No tiene entonces ninguna buena razón? —dijo Harry, con una de las esquinas de su boca ligeramente ladeada, aun cuando sus ojos nunca abandonaron su cara.

—No soy buen patinador —improvisó Draco, esa mentira fue la única cosa que pudo pensar con tan poco tiempo.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Harry, descartando su protesta con un caprichoso fruncimiento de sus labios—. No tema. Yo lo sostendré.

Draco tomó aire. ¿Significaba eso que pondría sus manos en su cintura mientras ellos se deslizaban a través del hielo? De ser así, entonces su mentira, simplemente, podría resultar ser verdad, porque no estaba nada seguro de que pudiera mantener el equilibrio sobre sus pies con el conde tan cerca.

—Yo... ah...

—Excelente —declaró Harry, poniéndose de pie—. Entonces está arreglado. Seremos pareja en la reunión de patinaje. Si se levanta le daré su primera lección ahora.

El conde no le dio demasiada opción sobre el tema, tomando su mano y tirando de ella hacia arriba hasta ponerlo de pie. Draco echó un vistazo hacia la puerta, que notó no estaba tan abierta como él la había dejado cuando entró.

Daphne.

La pequeña y furtiva casamentera. Iba a tener que tener una severa conversación con su hermana después de que Potter finalmente se marchara. Daphne aún podría amanecer con todo su pelo cortado.

Y hablando de Potter, ¿qué había dicho? Como el experto patinador que era, Draco sabía muy bien que no había nada que pudiera ser enseñado sobre ese deporte a menos que uno estuviera _realmente_ sobre patines. Permaneció de pie de todos modos, en parte por curiosidad, y en parte porque el implacable tirón de su mano no le dejaba otra opción.

—El secreto del patinaje —dijo el moreno, algo pomposamente, en opinión de Draco— está en las rodillas.

Draco batió sus pestañas. Siempre había pensado que los donceles que agitaban sus pestañas parecían un poco débiles, y ya que él trataba de aparentar que no tenía ni idea sobre lo que hacía, pensó que este podría ser un toque eficaz.

—¿Las rodillas, dice usted? —preguntó.

—En efecto —contestó Harry—. La flexión de las rodillas.

—La flexión de las rodillas —repitió Draco—. Imagíneselo.

Si Harry notó el sarcasmo bajo su fachada de inocencia, no dio ninguna indicación.

—En efecto —dijo otra vez, haciéndole preguntarse si quizás esta no fuera su expresión favorita—. Si usted trata de mantener sus rodillas rectas, nunca conseguirá mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Así? —preguntó Draco, doblando sus rodillas exageradamente.

—No, no, joven Malfoy —dijo el moreno, mostrando la posición correcta adoptándola él mismo—. Más bien así.

El conde parecía extraordinariamente absurdo intentando patinar en medio del salón, pero Draco logró mantener su sonrisa bien escondida. Realmente, los momentos como este no debían ser desperdiciados.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Draco.

Las cejas de Harry se fruncieron debido a la frustración.

—Venga aquí —dijo, moviéndose hacia un lado del cuarto donde no había ningún mueble.

Draco lo siguió.

—Así —dijo el moreno, tratando de moverse a través de los pulidos suelos de madera como si realmente estuviera sobre patines.

—No parece que se... deslice —dijo Draco, su cara era un perfecto retrato de inocencia.

Harry lo miró con recelo. Draco parecía casi demasiado angelical, allí mirándolo ponerse en ridículo. Sus zapatos no tenían cuchillas bajo ellos, desde luego, por lo que no se deslizaron en absoluto sobre el suelo.

—¿Por qué no lo intenta otra vez? —preguntó Draco, sonriendo casi como la Mona Lisa.

—¿Por qué no lo intenta usted? —respondió Harry.

—Oh, yo no podría —dijo Draco, sonrojándose modestamente. Excepto —Harry frunció el ceño— que no se había sonrojado. Tan solo inclinaba su cabeza ligeramente hacia abajo de un modo tan vergonzoso que _debería_ haber sido acompañado por un rubor.

—Se aprende practicando —dijo Harry, determinado a hacerle patinar aunque muriera en el intento—. Es la única forma. —Si él se iba a poner en ridículo, por Dios, que el rubio también.

Draco ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, pareciendo como si considerara la idea, y entonces simplemente sonrió y dijo:

—No, gracias.

Él se acercó a su lado.

—Insisto —murmuró resueltamente, situándose solamente un poquito más cerca de lo que era apropiado.

Sus labios se entreabrieron de la sorpresa al tomar conciencia del conde. Bien. Potter quería que tomara conciencia de él, aún si no entendía lo que esto significaba.

Moviéndose hasta quedar ligeramente detrás del rubio, Harry colocó sus manos en su cintura.

—Inténtelo de esta forma —dijo el moreno suavemente, sus labios escandalosamente cerca de su oído.

—Mi... milord —susurró Draco. Su tono sugirió que había tratado de gritar la palabra, pero que careció de la energía, o quizás de la convicción necesaria.

Era, desde luego, completamente impropio, pero como Harry planeaba casarse con él, no vio realmente ningún problema.

Además, disfrutaba bastante seduciéndolo. Incluso aunque —no, sobre todo porque— Draco ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Así —dijo él, su voz casi convertida en un susurro. Ejerció un poco de presión sobre su cintura, para obligarlo a avanzar como si estuvieran patinando como pareja. Pero por supuesto Draco tropezó, ya que sus zapatos no se deslizaron sobre el suelo, tampoco. Y cuando Draco tropezó, él tropezó.

Para su eterna consternación, sin embargo, de alguna manera lograron permanecer sobre sus pies, y no terminar en un enredo sobre el suelo. Lo que había sido, desde luego, su intención.

Draco se desenredó expertamente de su asimiento, dejándolo preguntándose si el rubio había tenido que practicar la misma maniobra con Christopher.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que su mandíbula estaba apretada, casi tuvo que comprobarlo con el tacto.

—¿Sucede algo, milord? —preguntó Draco.

—Nada en absoluto —dijo él, en voz alta—. ¿Por qué piensa eso?

—Usted parece un poco —Draco parpadeó varias veces mientras consideraba su expresión— enojado.

—En absoluto —dijo él, suavemente, forzando a todos los pensamientos de Christopher y Draco, y Draco y Christopher a abandonar su mente—. Pero deberíamos intentar el patinaje otra vez. —Quizás esta vez lograría orquestar una caída.

Draco se alejó, como el chico listo que era.

—Creo que este es el momento de tomar un té —dijo, con tono, de alguna forma, dulce y resuelto al mismo tiempo.

Si aquel tono no hubiera significado tan obviamente que él no iba a conseguir lo que quería —a saber, su cuerpo íntimamente alineado con el contrario, preferentemente tumbados sobre el suelo— podría haberlo admirado. Evidentemente era un talento, conseguir exactamente lo que uno quería sin necesidad alguna de borrar la sonrisa de la cara de alguien.

—¿Le gusta el té? —preguntó Draco.

—Desde luego —mintió él. Detestaba el té, aun cuando esto fastidiaba siempre enormemente a su madre, que sentía que era el deber patriótico de todos beber la espantosa bebida. Pero sin el té, él no tendría ninguna excusa para no marcharse.

Entonces Draco frunció el ceño, y mirándolo directamente dijo:

—Usted odia el té.

—Lo recuerda —comentó él, algo impresionado.

—Me ha mentido —indicó Draco.

—Quizás porque esperaba permanecer en su compañía —dijo él, mirándolo fijamente como si el rubio fuera un bizcocho de chocolate.

Él odiaba el té, pero el chocolate… bien, eso era otra historia.

Draco dio un paso al lado.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? En efecto —murmuró él—, esa es una buena pregunta.

Draco dio otro paso al lado, pero el sofá bloqueó su camino.

Él sonrió.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa, o al menos lo intentó.

—Puedo hacer que traigan otra bebida para usted.

Él pareció considerarlo durante un breve momento.

—No, creo que es hora de que me marche.

Draco sintió que un nudo de desilusión se formaba en su pecho. ¿Cuándo su ira por su arbitrariedad se había convertido en deseo de su presencia? ¿Y a qué jugaba? Primero Potter había inventado la excusa más tonta para poner sus manos sobre él, después mintió para prolongar su visita, ¿y ahora, de repente quería marcharse?

Estaba jugando con él. Y lo peor era… que una pequeña parte de él disfrutaba con ello.

El conde dio un paso hacia la puerta.

—¿Lo veré el jueves, entonces?

—¿El jueves? —repitió él.

—La reunión de patinaje —le recordó el moreno—. Creo que dije que lo recogería treinta minutos antes.

—Pero nunca acepté ir —soltó él.

—¿No? —El conde sonrió suavemente—. Podría jurar que lo hizo.

Draco sospechó que caminaba por aguas traicioneras, pero simplemente no podía detener al obstinado diablillo que evidentemente había asumido el control de su mente.

—No —dijo—, no lo hice.

En menos de un segundo, el moreno había retrocedido a su lado, y estaba de pie cerca... muy cerca. Tan cerca que el aliento abandonó su cuerpo, sustituido por algo más dulce, más peligroso.

Algo completamente prohibido y delicioso.

—Creo que lo va a hacer —dijo el conde suavemente, tocando con sus dedos su barbilla.

—Milord —susurró, atontado por su proximidad.

—Harry —dijo él.

—Harry —repitió, demasiado hipnotizado por el fuego de sus ojos verdes para decir algo más. Pero de alguna forma le pareció correcto. No había pronunciado nunca su nombre, ni siquiera había pensado en él como en algo más que el hermano de Christopher o Potter o el conde de Gryffindor, o simplemente _el conde_. Pero ahora, de alguna manera, él era Harry, y cuando examinó sus ojos, tan cerca de los suyos, vio algo nuevo.

Vio al hombre. No el título. Ni la fortuna.

El hombre.

Potter tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios.

—Hasta el jueves, entonces —murmuró, su beso acarició su piel con dolorosa ternura.

Él asintió con la cabeza, porque no podía hacer nada más.

Congelado en el sitio, contempló silenciosamente como se separaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.

Pero entonces, cuando Harry extendió su mano hacia el tirador de la puerta —justo en aquella fracción de segundo antes de que realmente lo tocara— se paró. Se paró y se giró y mientras Draco permanecía allí de pie mirándolo, él dijo, más para sí mismo que para el rubio «No, no debería hacerlo.»

Harry solo necesitó tres largos pasos para alcanzarlo. En un movimiento tan alarmante como fluidamente sensual, lo estrechó contra él. Sus labios encontraron los suyos, y lo besó.

Lo besó hasta que Draco pensó que podría derretirse de deseo.

Lo besó hasta que Draco pensó que podría prescindir del aire.

Lo besó hasta que Draco no podía pensar en nada más que en él, no podía ver nada más que su rostro en su mente, y no quería nada más que el sabor de él sobre sus labios... para siempre.

Y luego, con la misma brusquedad con la que lo había traído a sus brazos, se separó.

—¿El jueves? —preguntó suavemente.

Draco asintió, con una mano rozándose los labios.

Harry sonrió. Despacio, con hambre.

—Pensaré con mucha ilusión en ello —murmuró.

—Y yo —susurró Draco, aunque no antes de que Harry se hubiera marchado—. Y yo.

* * *

RWR

Murtilla: Jajaja, no habrá más pretendientes para Draco, ya tiene suficiente con Harry XD. No te preocupes por Cho...

Corii: Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, no es mía sino una adaptación/fanversión, en las notas del prólogo lo indica. No te preocupes por ellos, un poco de drama no hace daño a nadie XD

.

¡Harry le robó un beso! ¡Y vaya beso!

¿Se lo esperaban?

¿También esperan con ilusión ese jueves? XD

Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^


	5. Chapter 5

¡Holas!

¿Vieron Yuri! on Ice?... Ahora imagínense un Draco! on Ice ;D

Estos chicos nacieron para hacer historia, haha.

A leer...

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

...

 _¡Cielos! Esta Autora ni siquiera puede comenzar a enumerar la cantidad de gente que acabó poco elegantemente tumbada sobre la nieve o el hielo durante la reunión de patinaje de Lord y Lady McLaggen ayer por la tarde._

 _Parece que los miembros de la Temporada no son tan competentes en el arte y el deporte del patinaje sobre hielo como les gusta creer._

 _Revista de Sociedad de Lady Skeeter,_

 _4 de febrero de 1814._

...

Según su reloj de bolsillo, que Harry sabía que era absolutamente exacto, era con precisión las doce y cuarenta y seis minutos, y Harry sabía perfectamente que el día era jueves, la fecha tres de febrero y el año mil ochocientos catorce.

Y precisamente en aquel momento —a las 12:46 del jueves, 3 de febrero de 1814— Harry Potter, Conde de Gryffindor, fue consciente de tres indiscutibles verdades.

La primera era, si uno quería ser preciso sobre ello, más una opinión que un hecho. Y esta era que la reunión de patinaje era un desastre. Lord y Lady McLaggen habían instruido a sus pobres y temblorosos criados para que circularan por el hielo con carros llenos de emparedados, lo que podría haber sido un toque encantador, salvo que ninguno de los criados tenía la menor idea de cómo maniobrar sobre el hielo, el cual donde no estaba resbaladizo, era traidoramente desigual debido al barrido constante del viento durante el proceso de congelación.

Como consecuencia, una multitud más bien repugnante de palomas se había reunido cerca del embarcadero para atiborrarse de los emparedados que se habían derramado de un carro volcado, y el pobre y desdichado lacayo obligado a empujar el susodicho carro se sentaba ahora sobre la orilla, presionando apremiantemente pañuelos sobre su cara donde las palomas lo habían picoteado hasta que pudo huir del escenario.

La segunda verdad que Harry constató era un poco menos aceptable. Y era que Lord y Lady McLaggen habían decidido celebrar la reunión con el expreso objetivo de encontrar un esposo o esposa para el imbécil de su hijo Cormac, y habían decidido que Draco sería un buen candidato. A tal efecto, lo habían arrebatado de su lado, forzándolo a entablar conversación con Cormac durante diez minutos completos antes de que Draco lograra fugarse. Momento en el cual se dirigieron hacia la señorita Padma Patil, pero Harry decidió que este no era su problema, y Padma tendría que arreglárselas para desenredarse ella sola.

La tercera verdad lo hizo rechinar los dientes, hasta casi convertirlos en polvo. Y era que Draco Malfoy, quién tan dulcemente había declarado no saber patinar, era un pequeño mentiroso.

Debería haberlo adivinado en el minuto en que el rubio había sacado sus patines de su pequeña maleta. No se parecían en nada a todos los que los demás habían atado con correa a sus pies. Los propios patines de Harry, que eran considerados de los más novedosos, consistían en largas cuchillas en forma de lámina sujetas a una plataforma de madera, que él ató sobre sus botas. Las cuchillas de Draco eran un poco más cortas que el promedio, pero lo más importante era que estaban fijadas directamente a unas botas, lo que requería que se cambiara de calzado.

—Nunca he visto unos patines así —comentó él, mirando con interés como Draco desataba sus botas.

—Eh, son los que usamos en Sussex —dijo, y Harry no estaba seguro de si el rosado de sus mejillas era un rubor o simplemente una consecuencia del viento helado—. Así uno no tiene que preocuparse de que los patines se suelten de las botas.

—Sí —dijo él—, ya veo lo ventajoso que es, sobre todo si uno no es un patinador muy aventajado.

—Eh, sí —masculló el rubio. Y después tosió. Entonces alzó la vista hacia él y sonrió, aunque con honestidad, se parecía más a una mueca.

Draco se cambió la otra bota, sus dedos moviéndose con agilidad mientras desataban los cordones, a pesar de estar encerrado en guantes. Harry lo observaba silenciosamente, y tras un momento no pudo por menos que comentar—: Y las cuchillas son más cortas.

—¿Lo son? —murmuró Draco, sin alzar la vista a él.

—Sí —dijo, moviéndose de modo que su patín se alineara al lado del pie contrario—. Mire esto. Las mías son al menos cinco centímetros más largas.

—Bien, usted es una persona mucho más alta —contestó Draco, sonriéndole, sentado aún sobre el banco.

—Una teoría interesante —dijo él—, salvo que las mías parecen realmente ser de un tamaño estándar. —Señaló con su mano hacia el río, donde innumerables invitados se deslizaban a través del hielo... o se caían sobre su trasero—. Los patines de todo el mundo son como los míos.

Draco se encogió de hombros mientras permitía que él le ayudara a ponerse de pie.

—No sé qué decirle —dijo—, salvo que los patines como los míos son bastante comunes en Sussex.

Harry echó un vistazo hacia el pobre y desdichado Cormac, que en ese momento estaba siendo empujado en la espalda por su madre, Lady McLaggen. Los McLaggen, estaba bastante seguro, procedían de Sussex, y sus patines no se parecían en nada a los de Draco.

Harry y Draco anduvieron con dificultad hasta el borde del hielo —realmente, ¿quién sabía andar con patines por la tierra?— y luego él le ayudó a entrar en el río congelado.

—Vigile su equilibrio —le instruyó, disfrutando de la forma en que Draco agarraba su brazo—. Recuerde, el secreto está en las rodillas.

—Gracias —murmuró el rubio—. Lo haré.

Se introdujeron en la pista helada y Harry los condujo a un área menos transitada donde no tendría que preocuparse tanto de que algún bufón chocara contra ellos. Draco parecía tener una aptitud natural para ello, perfectamente equilibrado y completamente integrado en el ritmo del patinaje.

Harry entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. Era difícil imaginar a alguien pillándole el truco al patinaje tan rápidamente.

—Usted _ha_ patinado antes —dijo.

—Unas pocas veces —confesó Draco.

Solamente para ver lo que pasaba, efectuó una rápida parada. Draco lo siguió admirablemente, sin ni siquiera un tropezón.

—¿Más que unas pocas, quizás? —preguntó él.

Draco se atrapó el labio inferior entre los dientes.

—¿Tal vez más de una docena de veces? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Eh, tal vez.

—¿Por qué me dijo que no sabía patinar?

—Bien —dijo Draco, cruzando sus brazos en una perfecta imitación de él—, pudo ser porque buscaba una excusa para no venir.

Él retrocedió, al principio sorprendido por su muestra de sinceridad, pero después más bien impresionado por ello.

Había muchas, muchas cosas magníficas en el hecho de ser un conde, y rico y poderoso además. Pero la honestidad de los conocidos de uno no era una de ellas. Harry no podía contar el número de veces en que había deseado que alguien simplemente lo mirara a los ojos y le dijera lo que realmente pensaba. La gente tenía mucho cuidado en decir lo que ellos pensaban que él quería oír, lo cual, lamentablemente, raramente coincidía con la verdad.

Draco, por otra parte, era lo bastante audaz para decirle precisamente lo que pensaba. Harry estaba asombrado de lo refrescante que esto era, aun cuando significara que Draco estaba, en realidad, insultándolo.

Y entonces simplemente sonrió.

—¿Y ha cambiado de opinión?

—¿Sobre la reunión de patinaje?

—Sobre mí —dijo él suavemente.

Sus labios se entreabrieron de sorpresa por su pregunta.

—Yo… —comenzó Draco, y él pudo ver que no sabía cómo responder. Quiso decir algo, para salvarlo del incómodo momento que había provocado, pero entonces Draco lo sorprendió al levantar los ojos, mirarlo directamente a los suyos, y decir sencillamente, con esa franqueza que había encontrado tan atractiva—. Estoy decidiéndolo todavía.

Se rio entre dientes.

—Supongo que eso significa que tendré que aguzar mis poderes de persuasión.

Draco se sonrojó, y él supo que pensaba en su beso.

Esto lo complació, ya que él había sido incapaz de pensar en otra cosa durante los pocos días pasados. Hizo su tortura un poco más soportable, saber que Draco sentía lo mismo.

Pero este no era ni momento ni lugar para la seducción, así que decidió, en cambio, averiguar hasta qué punto Draco había mentido sobre sus habilidades de patinador.

—¿Cómo de bien patina? —le preguntó, tomándolo del brazo y dándole un pequeño impulso—. La verdad, si no le importa.

Draco no vaciló ni un segundo, simplemente se alejó patinando y luego volvió hacia él haciendo una parada increíblemente rápida.

—Soy bastante bueno, de hecho —contestó el rubio.

—¿Cuánto?

Draco sonrió. Más bien maliciosamente.

—Mucho.

Él cruzó los brazos.

—¿Cuánto es mucho?

Draco echó un vistazo alrededor, calibrando la posición de las personas alrededor de ellos, entonces tomó impulso y se dirigió directamente —y muy rápidamente— en su dirección.

Y cuando estaba convencido de que chocaría con él en su vuelta, haciéndolos caer a ambos, el rubio ejecutó un impecable giro y lo rodeó, volviendo a quedar donde había comenzado, justo delante de él.

—Impresionante —murmuró.

Draco soltó una risita.

—Sobre todo para alguien que no patina.

Draco no dejó de reír bajito, pero sus ojos parecieron un poco avergonzados.

—¿Alguna otra broma? —preguntó él. Draco pareció indeciso, así que Harry añadió—: Continúe. Lúzcase. Le doy permiso. Me agradaría verlo.

El rubio se rio.

—Oh. Bien, en ese caso... —Draco dio unos cuantos pasos alejándose, se detuvo y le lanzó una mirada que era pura travesura—. Yo no soñaría nunca con hacer esto sin su permiso.

—Desde luego que no —murmuró él con los labios ligeramente contraídos.

Draco miró alrededor, obviamente asegurándose que tenía espacio para sus maniobras.

—Nadie está mirando en nuestra dirección —dijo él—. El hielo es todo suyo.

Con una mirada de intensa concentración, Draco patinó unos metros hasta que hubo tomado un poco de velocidad, y luego, para completa sorpresa de Harry, empezó a girar sobre sí mismo.

Como una peonza. Él nunca había visto algo semejante antes.

Sus pies nunca abandonaban el hielo, pero de alguna manera giraba sobre sí mismo, una vez, dos veces, tres veces...

¡Cielos! Draco hizo siete giros completos antes de pararse, completamente encendido de alegría.

—¡Lo hice! —exclamó, riéndose mientras lo decía.

—Ha sido asombroso —dijo él, patinando a su lado—. ¿Cómo lo hizo?

—No sé. Nunca había conseguido hacer siete giros antes. Siempre doy tres, tal vez cuatro si soy afortunado, y la mitad de las veces acabo cayéndome. —Draco hablaba rápidamente, atrapado en su propia excitación.

—Recuérdeme que no le crea la próxima vez que me diga que no puede hacer algo.

Por la razón que fuera, sus palabras le hicieron sonreír. Una amplia sonrisa que brotaba de lo más profundo de su corazón y su alma. Había pasado los últimos meses sintiéndose como un fracaso, como un hazmerreír, recordándose constantemente todas las cosas que no podía o no debía hacer.

Y ahora aquí estaba este hombre —este maravilloso, apuesto e inteligente hombre— que le decía que podía hacer cualquier cosa.

Y en la magia del momento, él casi lo creyó.

Esta noche regresaría a la realidad, volvería a recordar que Harry era también un conde e incluso peor —un Potter—, y que probablemente iba a lamentar su asociación con él. Pero por el momento, mientras el sol brillaba como un diamante sobre la nieve y el hielo, mientras el viento frío le hacía sentir como si finalmente despertara de un largo y profundo sueño, él iba, simplemente, a divertirse.

Y se rio. Justo allí, entonces, sin importarle quien pudiera verle u oírle, ni siquiera si todos lo miraban como si fuera un lunático. Solo se rio.

—Dígame —dijo Harry, patinando a su lado—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Nada —dijo él, aguantando su respiración—. No lo sé. Solamente soy feliz, eso es todo.

Algo cambió en sus ojos entonces. Harry lo había mirado fijamente antes con pasión, incluso con lujuria, pero ahora vio algo más profundo. Era como si el moreno lo hubiera descubierto de repente y no quisiera dejar de mirarlo jamás. Y tal vez esta era una mirada experta, y Potter la había usado sobre miles de mujeres y donceles antes, pero Draco no quiso pensar en ello.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía especial.

—Tome mi brazo —dijo Harry, y él lo hizo, y pronto ambos se deslizaban silenciosamente a través del hielo, moviéndose despacio pero fluidamente mientras esquivaban a los otros patinadores.

Entonces Harry le preguntó algo que él nunca había esperado. Su voz era suave, y casi cuidadosamente casual, pero su intensidad era evidente en la forma en que su mano apretaba su brazo.

—¿Qué vio usted en Christopher? —le preguntó.

Draco consiguió no tropezar, y de alguna manera no resbalar tampoco, y hasta se las arregló para que su voz sonara tranquila, e incluso serena cuando contestó.

—Casi lo hace sonar como si no sintiera aprecio por su hermano.

—Tonterías —contestó Harry—. Yo daría mi vida por Christopher.

—Bueno, sí —dijo Draco, ya que él no había dudado de ello ni un momento—. ¿Pero le gusta él?

Pasaron varios segundos, y sus cuchillas se deslizaron por el hielo hasta ocho veces antes de que Harry finalmente respondiera.

—Sí. A todo el mundo le gusta Christopher.

Draco giró la cabeza bruscamente, con la intención de reprenderlo por su evasiva respuesta hasta que vio en su cara que tenía la intención de continuar hablando.

—Amo a mi hermano —dijo Harry, lentamente, como si calibrara cada una de sus palabras antes de dejarlas salir finalmente—. Pero soy consciente de sus defectos. Tengo la esperanza, sin embargo, de que su matrimonio con Astoria le ayudará a convertirse en una persona más responsable y madura.

Hacía una semana Draco habría tomado sus palabras como un insulto, pero ahora las reconoció como lo que eran, la simple declaración de un hecho. Y le pareció justo contestarle con la misma honestidad que él le había demostrado.

—Me gustaba Christopher —dijo, retrocediendo en su memoria—. ¿Por qué? ¡Ah!, no sé, supongo que era porque él siempre parecía tan feliz y libre. Era contagioso. —Se encogió de hombros, justo cuando giraban en la esquina del embarcadero, reduciendo la velocidad instintivamente cuando se acercaron al resto de los patinadores—. No creo que yo fuera el único que se sentía de aquella forma —prosiguió—. A todo el mundo le gustaba estar cerca de Christopher. De alguna manera... —Draco sonrió tristemente, y con pesar. Los recuerdos de Christopher eran agridulces—. De alguna manera —terminó suavemente—, todo el mundo parecía sonreír cerca de él. Sobre todo yo. —Volvió a encogerse de hombros, casi como disculpándose—. Era emocionante estar a su lado.

Miró a Harry, que lo observaba con una expresión intensa. Pero no había cólera, ni recriminación. Solamente un palpable sentimiento de curiosidad, y de la necesidad de entender.

Draco dejó escapar un pequeño aliento, no exactamente un suspiro, pero casi. Era difícil poner en palabras algo que nunca se había obligado a analizar.

—Cuando uno está con Christopher —dijo finalmente—, todo parece... —Le llevó varios segundos encontrar la palabra adecuada, pero Harry no lo apresuró—… más brillante —terminó finalmente—. ¿Tiene esto sentido? Es casi como si él brillara, y todo lo que entra en contacto con él parece de alguna manera mejor de lo que realmente es. Todos parecen más hermosos, la comida sabe mejor, el olor de las flores más dulce. —Se giró hacia Harry con una expresión seria—. ¿Entiende lo que quiero decir?

Harry asintió.

—Pero al mismo tiempo —dijo Draco—, me he dado cuenta de que él era tan deslumbrante —todo era tan deslumbrante, de hecho— que no noté otras cosas. —Las comisuras de su boca se fruncieron pensativamente mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que sentía—. No noté cosas que yo debería haber advertido.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Harry, y cuando lo miró a los ojos, supo que no se burlaba de él. Que verdaderamente le interesaba su respuesta.

—En el baile de los Jones, por ejemplo —dijo—. Me salvé de lo que, seguramente, habría sido un desagradable episodio gracias a Hannah Abbott.

Harry frunció el entrecejo.

—No estoy seguro de conocerla.

—Eso es exactamente lo que quería decir. No le dediqué ni un solo pensamiento el pasado verano. No confunda mis palabras —le aseguró el rubio—. No es que fuera cruel con ella. Solamente… indiferente, supongo. No presté atención a nadie fuera de mi pequeño círculo social. El círculo de Christopher, en realidad.

Harry asintió demostrando que lo entendía.

—Y resulta que, en realidad, es una persona muy agradable. —Draco alzó la vista y lo miró muy serio—. Daphne y yo le hicimos una visita la semana pasada. Es, también, muy inteligente, pero antes no me molesté en conocerla y averiguarlo. Desearía... —Hizo una pausa, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Pensaba que yo era mejor persona de lo que soy, eso es todo.

—Yo creo que lo es —dijo Harry suavemente.

Draco asintió, mirando fijamente en la distancia como si pudiera encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba en el horizonte.

—Tal vez lo soy. Supongo que no debería reprobarme a mí mismo por mis acciones del verano pasado. Era muy divertido, y Christopher era muy agradable, y era muy emocionante estar con él. Es difícil resistirse a eso, a ser constantemente el centro de atención, a sentirse tan querido y admirado.

—¿Por Christopher? —Harry preguntó suavemente.

—Por todos.

Sus patines surcaron el hielo una vez, dos veces, antes de que Harry volviera a hablar.

—Entonces no era tanto el hombre en sí mismo, sino la forma en que él lo hacía sentir lo que usted amaba.

—¿Hay alguna diferencia? —preguntó Draco.

Harry consideró profundamente su pregunta antes de contestar.

—Sí. Sí, creo que la hay.

Draco entreabrió los labios, sorprendido, cuando sus palabras lo obligaron a reflexionar sobre Christopher más profunda y largamente de lo que lo había hecho en bastante tiempo. Se tomó su tiempo y después abrió la boca para contestar, pero entonces…

¡BAM!

Algo chocó de golpe contra él, robándole el aliento, y enviándolo a través del hielo hasta que aterrizo con fuerza en un banco de nieve.

—¡Draco! —gritó Harry, patinando rápidamente hasta su lado—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Draco parpadeó y jadeó, tratando de quitarse la nieve de la cara, y las pestañas, y el pelo, y, bueno, pues de todas partes. Había aterrizado sobre su trasero, casi en una posición reclinada, y estaba casi sepultado en la nieve.

Balbuceó algo, probablemente una pregunta; no estaba seguro de si había dicho quién, qué, o cómo, y luego se las arregló para quitar la suficiente nieve de sus ojos y ver a una mujer con un abrigo de terciopelo verde que patinaba furiosamente alejándose.

Draco bizqueó. Era Lisa Turpin. ¡Draco la conocía bastante bien de la Temporada anterior! No podía creer que Lisa lo hubiera derribado y luego huyera de la escena.

—¿Por qué esa pequeña...?

—¿Está herido? —le preguntó Harry, interrumpiéndolo eficazmente cuando se acuclilló a su lado.

—No —se quejó Draco—, aunque no me puedo creer que se haya alejado sin preguntar siquiera si estoy bien.

Harry echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro.

—No hay ni rastro de ella ahora, me temo.

—Bien, espero que tenga una buena excusa —refunfuñó Draco—. Nada, excepto una muerte inminente será aceptable.

Harry pareció esforzarse por no sonreír.

—Bien, no parece herido, y su capacidad mental evidentemente funciona así que, ¿me permite ayudarle?

—Por favor —dijo Draco, aceptando su mano.

Salvo que la capacidad mental de Harry no debía estar en funcionamiento, porque él aún estaba acuclillado a su lado cuando le ofreció la mano, sin darse cuenta de que no tenía la posición más adecuada para tirar del rubio y ponerlo en pie, y tras un precario segundo, durante el cual ambos parecieron quedar suspendidos a medio del camino entre el hielo y una posición erguida, los patines de Draco resbalaron, y ambos aterrizaron de espaldas en el banco de nieve que rodeaba el embarcadero.

Draco se rio. No podía evitarlo. Había algo tan maravillosamente incongruente en el altivo conde de Gryffindor sepultado en la nieve. En realidad, estaba bastante atractivo, con copos de nieve sobre sus pestañas.

—¿Se atreve a reírse de mí? —fingió rugir Harry, después de haber escupido la nieve de su boca.

—Oh, nunca —contestó él, mordiéndose el labio para evitar una risita—. No soñaría con burlarme de usted, Milord Snowman.[1]

Harry apretó los labios en una expresión que pretendía ser de enojo, pero que en realidad ocultaba su diversión.

—No —le advirtió él— me llame así.

—Supongo, entonces, que tendré que llamarle Milord Snowflake[2] —dijo el rubio.

—Apenas es un poco más digno —dijo él.

—O heroico —agregó Draco—, pero como ve, todavía estoy atrapado aquí en el montón de nieve.

—Como yo.

—Vestido de blanco. Debería vestir así más a menudo —dijo Draco.

Harry lo miró.

—Parece bastante insolente para ser un doncel atrapado en la nieve.

—Mi coraje nace de su posición, atrapado también en un montón de nieve.

Harry gruñó y después asintió resignadamente con la cabeza.

—En realidad no es demasiado incómodo.

—Excepto por la falta de dignidad —estuvo de acuerdo Draco.

—Y el frío.

—Y el frío. No puedo sentir mi... eh...

—¿Trasero? —sugirió Harry amablemente.

Draco se aclaró la garganta, como si de alguna manera esto pudiera hacer desaparecer su rubor.

—Sí.

Sus ojos verdes centellearon ante su vergüenza y entonces se puso serio, o al menos más serio de lo que había estado antes.

—Bien, supongo que debería rescatarlo, entonces. No quisiera que su… no se preocupe, no lo diré —indicó ante su cara de horror—. Pero no me gustaría verlo descender.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Draco.

—¿Era esto lo qué hacía falta para conseguir que usara mi nombre? —se preguntó—. ¿Un comentario ligeramente inadecuado pero, se lo aseguro, totalmente respetuoso?

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó de repente el rubio—. ¿Y qué ha hecho con el conde?

—¿Con Potter, quiere decir? —preguntó Harry, inclinándose hacia él hasta que quedaron casi nariz con nariz.

Su pregunta era tan extraña que Draco no pudo contestar, tan solo asentir levemente.

—Quizás nunca lo conoció —sugirió el moreno—. Quizás solo pensó que lo hizo, pero nunca vio más allá de la superficie.

—Quizás no lo hice —susurró el rubio.

Harry sonrió, luego tomó sus manos en las suyas.

—Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Voy a ponerme de pie, y cuando lo consiga, tiraré de usted. ¿Está listo?

—No estoy seguro.

—Allá vamos —refunfuñó el moreno, tratando de levantarse, lo que no era tarea fácil dado que sus pies se apoyaban sobre patines, y los patines sobre el hielo.

—Harry…

Pero no sirvió de nada. Potter se comportaba de forma predeciblemente masculina, lo que significaba que no atendía a razones (no cuando estas podían interferir con una oportunidad de mostrar un despliegue de fuerza bruta). Draco podría haberle dicho —y de hecho, lo intentó— que el ángulo de palanca era inadecuado y que sus pies resbalarían y ambos iban a caerse de nuevo.

Que es exactamente lo que hicieron.

Pero esta vez Harry no se comportó de manera típicamente masculina, enojándose y buscando excusas. En cambio, simplemente lo miró directamente a los ojos y se echó a reír.

Draco se rio con él, su cuerpo estremeciéndose de pura y simple alegría. Nunca había sido así con Christopher. Con Christopher, aunque se había reído, se sentía siempre como si estuviera haciendo una demostración, como si todo el mundo contemplara su risa, preguntándose cuál era la broma, porque uno no podía realmente ser parte del círculo más exclusivo y a la moda a menos que estuviera al corriente de todas las bromas privadas.

Con Christopher, conocía todas las bromas privadas, pero no siempre las encontraba graciosas.

Aunque las había reído todas, esperando que nadie notara la incomprensión en sus ojos.

Esto era diferente. Era especial. Era...

No, pensó enérgicamente. No era amor. Pero si quizás sus inicios. Y tal vez crecería. Y tal vez…

—¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Draco alzó la vista, pero ya había reconocido la voz.

El frío invadió su vientre.

Christopher.

...

[1] Hombre de nieve.

[2] Copo de nieve.

* * *

RWR

Murtilla: El porqué se verá más adelante, no comas ansias XD

.

Tranquilo Harry, el trasero de Draco se mantendrá igual, bonito y esponjosito XD

Y aparece el otro Potter a malograr el buen ambiente u_u

¿Draco todavía sentirá algo por él?

Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^


	6. Chapter 6

¡Holas!

Romance en el aire, juju.

Veremos un Harry "algo" celoso y un Christopher ¿encantador?

A leer...

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

...

 _Ambos hermanos Potter asistieron a la reunión de patinaje de los McLaggen, aunque es difícil afirmar que su encuentro fuera afable. En efecto, ha llegado a oídos de Esta Autora que el conde y su hermano casi llegaron a las manos._

 _Esto, querido lector, habría sido algo digno de ver. ¡Boxeo sobre patines! ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Lucha bajo el agua? ¿Tenis a caballo?_

 _Revista de Sociedad de Lady Skeeter,_

 _4 de febrero de 1814._

...

Cuando Draco posó su mano en la de Christopher fue como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo. Había pasado medio año desde que había estado de pie así de cerca del hombre que había destrozado su corazón —o por lo menos su orgullo— y a pesar de lo mucho que deseó no sentir nada...

Lo hizo.

Su corazón se saltó un latido, su estómago se tensó y se le entrecortó el aliento, y oh, cómo se odió por todo ello.

Christopher no debería significar nada. Nada. Menos que nada si de él dependiera.

—Christopher —dijo, tratando de mantener la voz calmada incluso mientras tiraba de su mano para soltarse.

—Draco —dijo él, cariñosamente, sonriéndole de esa forma suya, _oh-que-seguro-de-mi-mismo-estoy_ —. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —contestó, irritado, después de todo, ¿cómo _creía_ que iba a estar?

Christopher se giró para ofrecer una mano a su hermano, pero Harry ya se había puesto en pie.

—Harry —dijo Christopher, cordialmente—. No esperaba verte aquí con Draco.

—Yo no esperaba verte aquí en absoluto —contestó Harry.

Christopher se encogió de hombros. No llevaba sombrero, y un mechón de su pelo oscuro le caía sobre la frente.

—Hemos decidido asistir esta misma mañana.

—¿Dónde está Astoria? —preguntó Harry.

—Con su madre cerca del fuego. No le gusta el frío.

Permanecieron allí de pie durante un momento, un torpe trío sin nada que decir. Era extraño, pensó Draco, dejando vagar sus ojos despacio de un hermano Potter al otro. Durante todo el tiempo que había pasado con Christopher, nunca lo había visto quedarse sin palabras o sin una sonrisa fácil. Él era un camaleón, deslizándose y adaptándose a cualquier situación con extrema facilidad. Pero ahora, Christopher simplemente contemplaba a su hermano con una expresión que no llegaba a ser de hostilidad.

Pero tampoco era amistosa.

Harry no parecía muy contento, tampoco. Él tendía a permanecer más erguida y rígidamente que Christopher, su postura era siempre correcta y formal. Verdaderamente, era raro que cualquier hombre se moviera con la sencilla y fluida gracia que Christopher personificaba. Pero ahora Harry parecía, incluso, casi demasiado tieso, su mandíbula demasiado apretada. Cuando ellos se habían reído con tanta fuerza, solo unos momentos antes en el montón de nieve, había visto al hombre y no al conde.

Pero ahora...

El conde, definitivamente, había regresado.

—¿Quieres dar una vuelta sobre el hielo? —preguntó Christopher, de repente.

Draco se sobresaltó sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta de que Christopher se dirigía a él. No es que pensara que hubiera querido dar una vuelta sobre el hielo con su hermano, pero de todos modos, tampoco parecía apropiado que lo hiciera con él. Sobre todo con Astoria tan cerca.

Draco frunció el ceño. Especialmente con la madre de Astoria tan cerca de Astoria. Esta era una de esas cosas que ponían a una esposa en una posición potencialmente embarazosa; era incluso peor hacérselo a la suegra de alguien.

—No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea —trató de escabullirse.

—Deberíamos aclarar el ambiente —dijo él, con tono decidido—. Mostrarles a todos que no sentimos ningún resentimiento.

¿Ningún resentimiento? La mandíbula de Draco se puso rígida. ¿De qué demonios creía que estaba hablando? Él sentía resentimiento. Mucho. Después del pasado verano, sus sentimientos hacia Christopher se habían tornado malditamente resentidos.

—Por los viejos tiempos —lo engatusó Christopher, con su sonrisa infantil iluminando su cara.

¿Su cara? Para ser honesto, iluminaba todo el muelle. Las sonrisas de Christopher siempre tenían ese efecto.

Pero esta vez, Draco no sintió el habitual estremecimiento de entusiasmo. En cambio se sintió un poco irritado.

—Estoy con Lord Potter —dijo rígidamente—. No sería cortés abandonarlo.

Christopher soltó un pequeño aullido de risa.

—¿Harry? No te preocupes por él. —Se dio la vuelta hacia su hermano—. No te importa, ¿no, viejo?

Harry tenía aspecto de que le importaba muchísimo, pero, por supuesto, no lo diría.

—En absoluto.

Lo que dejó a Draco más irritado con él de lo que lo estaba con Christopher. Sí, sí le importaba, ¿por qué no hacía algo sobre ello? ¿Pensaba que él _quería_ patinar con Christopher?

—Bien —dijo—. Vamos allá, entonces. Si vamos a patinar, bien podemos hacerlo antes de que se nos congelen los dedos de los pies.

Su tono solo podía ser calificado de cortante, y ambos hermanos Potter lo miraron sorprendidos y curiosos.

—Estaré en la mesa del chocolate —dijo Harry, dedicándole una cortés inclinación mientras Christopher enlazaba su brazo con el suyo.

—¿Y si ya no está caliente, entonces estarás en la del brandy? —bromeó Christopher.

Harry contestó a su hermano con una rígida sonrisa y se alejó patinando.

—Draco —dijo Christopher, dedicándole una cálida mirada—. Contento de que se haya marchado, ¿eh? Ha sido un alivio.

—¿Lo ha sido?

Christopher se rio entre dientes.

—Sabes que lo ha sido.

—¿Cómo te trata el matrimonio? —preguntó el rubio, intencionadamente.

Christopher se estremeció.

—No pierdes el tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Ni tú tampoco, por lo visto —refunfuñó él, aliviado, cuando comenzaron a patinar. Cuanto antes empezaran a dar su vuelta alrededor de la pista, antes terminarían.

—¿Entonces, todavía estás enojado? —preguntó Christopher—. Esperaba que hubieras logrado dejar atrás el pasado.

—Logré dejarte a ti atrás —dijo él—. Mi cólera es algo totalmente distinto.

—Draco —dijo Christopher, aunque en realidad, su voz sonaba más bien como un gemido. Suspiró, y lo miró. Sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación, y su cara había asumido un aire herido.

Y tal vez, realmente, se sentía herido. Tal vez, verdaderamente, no había querido hacerle daño y honestamente pensaba que él era capaz de ignorar todo el desagradable episodio como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero él no podía. Simplemente no era tan buena persona. Draco creía que algunas personas eran verdaderamente buenas y agradables en su interior y otras solamente trataban de serlo. Y él debía pertenecer a este último grupo, porque simplemente no podía reunir bastante caridad cristiana para perdonar a Christopher. Aún no, al menos.

—No han sido unos meses agradables —dijo, con voz rígida y cortante.

La mano de Christopher se apretó alrededor de su brazo.

—Lo siento —dijo—. ¿Pero no ves que no tenía ninguna otra opción?

Draco lo miró con incredulidad.

—Christopher, tú tienes más opciones y oportunidades que cualquier otra persona que conozco.

—Esto no es verdad —insistió él, mirándolo atentamente—. Tuve que casarme con Astoria. No tenía ninguna otra opción. Yo...

—No —le advirtió Draco, con voz grave—. No sigas por ese camino. No es justo para mí y ciertamente no es justo para Astoria.

—Tienes razón —dijo Christopher, algo avergonzado—. Pero...

—¡Y me importa un comino por qué te casaste con Astoria! ¡No me importa si llegaste hasta el altar con la pistola de su padre apretada contra tu espalda!

—¡Draco!

—No importa cómo o por qué te casaste con ella —siguió Draco, apasionadamente—, podrías habérmelo dicho antes de anunciarlo en el baile de los Mottram delante de los cuatrocientos invitados.

—Lo siento —dijo él—. Fue imperdonable por mi parte.

—Ya lo sé —refunfuñó el rubio, sintiéndose un poco mejor ahora que había tenido la posibilidad de desahogarse directamente con Christopher, en vez de como habitualmente lo hacía, a solas. Pero en todo caso, ya era suficiente, y advirtió que no quería permanecer más tiempo en su compañía.

—Creo que deberías llevarme con Harry —dijo.

Las cejas de Christopher se elevaron.

—Ahora es Harry, ¿verdad?

—Christopher —dijo con voz irritada.

—No puedo creer que llames a mi hermano por su nombre de pila.

—Él me dijo para hacerlo así, y de todas formas no creo que esto sea algo que te incumba.

—Desde luego que me incumbe. Fuimos pareja durante meses.

—Y tú te casaste con otra persona —le recordó él. ¡Dios!, ¿estaba Christopher _celoso_?

—Es solo que... _Harry_ —escupió Christopher con voz desagradable—. De entre toda la gente, Draco.

—¿Qué pasa con Harry? —preguntó—. Él es tu hermano, Christopher.

—Exactamente. Lo conozco mejor que nadie. —Su mano apretó su cintura cuando ellos dieron la vuelta sobre el embarcadero—. Él no es el hombre adecuado para ti.

—Creo que no estás en posición de aconsejarme.

—Draco...

—Sucede que me agrada tu hermano, Christopher. Él es divertido, y simpático, y...

Christopher tropezó, lo cual era algo muy raro para un hombre con su gracia de movimientos.

—¿Has dicho divertido?

—No sé, supongo que lo hice. Yo...

—¿Harry? ¿Divertido?

Draco recordó los momentos en el montón de nieve, el sonido de la risa de Harry y la magia de su sonrisa.

—Sí —dijo con tranquilidad—. Él me hace reír.

—No sé qué está pasando —refunfuñó Christopher—, pero mi hermano no tiene ningún sentido del humor.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Draco, yo lo he conocido durante veintiséis años. Creo que eso cuenta más que tu relación de ¿cuánto? ¿una semana?

Draco sintió que su mandíbula se apretaba en una línea enojada. No le gustaba que nadie fuera condescendiente con él, especialmente Christopher.

—Me gustaría regresar a la orilla —dijo mordiendo las palabras—. Ahora.

—Draco…

—Si no deseas acompañarme, volveré solo —le advirtió.

—Solamente una vuelta más, Draco —lo engatusó Christopher—. Por los viejos tiempos.

Draco lo miró, lo cual fue un terrible error. Christopher lo estaba mirando fijamente con aquella expresión que volvía siempre sus rodillas de mantequilla. No sabía cómo unos ojos azules podían parecer tan cálidos, pero los del moreno prácticamente derretían. Lo miraba como si él fuera la única persona en el mundo, o el último bocado de comida para un famélico, o...

No. Estaba hecho de un material más resistente ahora, y sabía que no era la única persona en el mundo para el otro, pero parecía realmente sincero, y pese a su inmadura forma de ser, Christopher no era, en el fondo, mala persona. Sintió que su resolución se debilitaba, y suspiró.

—Bueno —dijo con voz resignada—. Una vuelta más. Pero eso es todo. Vine con Harry, y no es justo dejarlo solo.

Y cuando se pusieron en marcha para otra vuelta alrededor de la pista habilitada por Lord y Lady McLaggen para sus invitados, Draco se dio cuenta de que realmente quería regresar con Harry. Christopher podría ser hermoso, y podría ser encantador, pero no hacía que su corazón palpitara con una sola mirada.

Harry sí.

Y nada podía haberlo sorprendido más.

...

Los criados de los McLaggen habían encendido un fuego bajo la tina del chocolate, así que la bebida estaba malditamente caliente, aunque no lo suficientemente dulce. Harry se había bebido tres tazas de la amarga poción antes de darse cuenta de que el calor que comenzaba finalmente a sentir en sus dedos de las manos y de los pies no tenía nada que ver con el fuego de su izquierda y todo con la cólera que había estado cociéndose a fuego lento en su interior desde el momento en que Christopher había aparecido junto al montón de nieve y los había mirado desdeñosamente a él y a Draco.

¡Infierno y condenación!, eso no era exacto. Christopher había mirado a Draco. No podía haberse preocupado menos por Harry —su hermano, por el amor de Dios— y lo había mirado fijamente, de un modo en que, se suponía, ningún hombre miraba a alguien que no fuera su consorte.

Los dedos de Harry se apretaron alrededor de su taza. Oh, muy bien, exageraba. Christopher no había mirado a Draco de forma lujuriosa (Harry debería saber distinguirlo, ya que él _sí_ había estado mirándolo exactamente de ese modo), pero su expresión había sido definitivamente posesiva, y sus ojos se habían encendido de celos.

¿ _Celos_? Si Christopher hubiera querido tener derecho a sentir celos por Draco, él debería haber hecho lo malditamente correcto y casarse con el rubio, y no con Astoria.

Apretando la mandíbula hasta casi encajarla, Harry miró cómo su hermano conducía a Draco alrededor de la pista de hielo. ¿Lo quería Christopher aún? Harry no estaba preocupado; bueno, no demasiado. Draco nunca se deshonraría siendo demasiado familiar con un hombre casado.

Pero, ¿y si Draco todavía lo añorara? Demonios, ¿y si Draco todavía lo amaba? Dijo que ya no lo hacía, pero ¿conocía Draco realmente su propio corazón? Los seres humanos tendían a engañarse a sí mismos cuando estaban enamorados.

¿Y si él se casara con Draco —y tenía toda la intención de hacerlo— y Draco todavía amaba a Christopher? ¿Cómo podría soportarlo, sabiendo que su esposo prefería a su hermano?

Era una perspectiva espantosa.

Harry dejó su taza sobre una mesa cercana, ignorando las asustadas miradas de sus compatriotas cuando esta aterrizó con un ruidoso golpe, salpicando chocolate sobre el borde.

—Su guante, milord —indicó alguien.

Harry bajo la mirada desapasionadamente hacia su guante de cuero, que se estaba volviendo marrón oscuro donde el chocolate había caído. Seguramente lo había arruinado, pero a Harry no podía importarle menos.

—¿Milord? —preguntó de nuevo la misma voz anónima.

Harry debió volverse hacia él con una expresión cercana a un gruñido, porque el joven caballero se apresuró a marcharse.

Y alguien que se alejara del fuego durante un día tan helado como este debía desear estar en cualquier otra parte con mucha fuerza.

Unos momentos más tarde, Christopher y Draco reaparecieron, patinando perfectamente sincronizados. Christopher lo contemplaba con aquella expresión extraordinariamente cálida que había perfeccionado a la edad de cuatro años (Christopher jamás había sido castigado por nada; una mirada arrepentida de aquellos enormes ojos azules conseguía salvarlo de cualquier reprimenda), y Draco lo miraba fijamente con una expresión de...

Bien, para ser sincero, Harry no estaba muy seguro de cuál era la clase de expresión que estaba en su cara, pero no era la que él habría querido ver, odio puro.

O furia, esa también habría sido aceptable. O tal vez completa indiferencia. Sí, una completa carencia de interés habría sido la mejor.

Pero en cambio Draco lo miraba con algo próximo al afecto cansado, y Harry no sabía cómo interpretar esto.

—Aquí está —dijo Christopher, una vez que llegaron hasta él—. De vuelta a tu lado. Sano y salvo como prometí.

Harry pensó que Christopher utilizaba un tono un tanto demasiado agresivo, pero no tenía ningún deseo de prolongar el encuentro, así que todo lo que dijo fue—: Gracias.

—Ha sido un paseo encantador, ¿no, Draco? —dijo Christopher.

—¿Qué? Oh, sí, por supuesto —contestó el rubio—. Ha estado bien ponerse al día.

—¿No tienes que regresar junto a Astoria? —preguntó Harry intencionadamente.

Christopher solo sonrió abiertamente, casi desafiante.

—Astoria estará bien sin mí durante unos minutos. Además, ya te dije que estaba con su madre.

—Sin embargo —dijo Harry, siendo francamente irritante ahora—, Draco está conmigo.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con Astoria? —lo desafió Christopher.

La barbilla de Harry se alzó unos milímetros.

—Nada, salvo que tú estás casado.

Christopher plantó las manos sobre sus caderas.

—A diferencia de ti, que no estás casado con nadie.

Los ojos de Draco iban de acá para allá, de hermano a hermano.

—¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso? —exigió Harry.

—Nada, salvo que deberías poner tus propios asuntos en orden antes de meterte en los míos.

—¡Tuyos! —casi explotó Harry—. ¿Desde cuándo ha pasado Draco a ser asunto tuyo?

Draco se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Cuándo lo ha sido tuyo? —replicó Christopher.

—No creo que eso te concierna.

—Bien, pues me concierne más a mí que...

—¡Señores! —los interrumpió finalmente Draco, incapaz de creer la escena que se desarrollaba delante de sus ojos. Harry y Christopher reñían como un par de chiquillos de seis años incapaces de compartir su juguete favorito.

Y _él_ parecía ser el juguete en cuestión, una metáfora que encontró más bien insultante.

Pero ellos no lo oyeron, o si lo hicieron, no les importó, porque siguieron discutiendo hasta que se colocó físicamente entre ambos.

—¡Harry! ¡Christopher! Es suficiente.

—Apártese, Draco —dijo Harry, casi gruñendo—. Esto no es por usted.

—¿No lo es? —Draco preguntó.

—No —dijo Harry con tono duro—, no lo es. Es por Christopher. Siempre es por Christopher.

—Un momento —dijo Christopher furioso, empujando a Harry en el pecho.

Draco jadeó. ¡Iban a liarse a golpes! Miró alrededor, pero gracias a Dios, nadie parecía haberse percatado de la inminente pelea, ni siquiera Astoria, que estaba sentada a poca distancia, charlando con su madre.

—Te casaste —prácticamente siseó Harry—. Perdiste cualquier derecho sobre Draco cuando...

—Me marcho —anunció el rubio.

—... te casaste con Astoria. Y deberías haber considerado...

—¡He dicho que me marcho! —repitió Draco, preguntándose por qué se preocupaba de si lo habían oído o no. Harry había dejado bastante claro que esto no era por él.

Y no lo era. Cada vez estaba más claro. Draco era simplemente un tonto premio a conseguir. Christopher lo quería porque pensaba que Harry lo tenía. Harry lo quería por la misma razón. Ninguno de los dos se preocupaba realmente por él; lo único que les importaba era ganarse el uno al otro en alguna tonta competición de toda la vida.

¿Quién era el mejor? ¿Quién era el más fuerte? ¿Quién tenía más juguetes?

Era estúpido, y Draco estaba harto de ello.

Y herido. Profundamente herido en lo más hondo de su corazón. Durante un mágico momento, Harry y él se habían reído y habían bromeado, y él se había permitido soñar con que algo especial estaba creciendo entre ellos. Harry no se había comportado como ningún otro hombre que conociera. Realmente lo escuchó, lo cual era una experiencia nueva. Y cuando el moreno se rio, el sonido había sido cálido, rico y sincero. Draco tenía la teoría de que uno podía saber mucho sobre una persona por su risa, pero tal vez esto era tan solo otro sueño perdido.

—Me marcho —dijo por tercera vez, sin estar muy seguro de por qué se molestaba. Quizás era alguna clase de enfermiza fascinación con la situación que tenía entre manos, una morbosa curiosidad por ver lo que ellos harían cuando realmente comenzara a alejarse.

—No, no se va —dijo Harry, agarrando su muñeca en el instante en que se movió.

Draco parpadeó sorprendido. Lo había estado escuchando.

—Lo escoltaré —dijo el moreno rígidamente.

—Obviamente está bastante ocupado aquí —dijo Draco, con una sarcástica mirada hacia Christopher—. Estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar a algún conocido que me lleve a casa.

—Vino conmigo. Se marchará conmigo.

—No es...

—Es necesario —dijo Harry, y Draco, de repente, entendió por qué era tan temido entre los miembros de la Temporada.

Su tono podría haber congelado el Támesis.

Miró el hielo, sobre el río, y casi se rio.

—En cuanto a ti, hablaremos más tarde —dijo bruscamente Harry a Christopher.

—¡Pffft! —Draco se tapó la boca con la mano.

Harry y Christopher se volvieron a mirarlo con expresión irritada. Draco luchó contra otro acceso de sumamente inoportuna risa. Nunca había pensado que ellos se parecieran tanto el uno al otro hasta ahora. Cuando ambos lo miraron exactamente de la misma forma, sumamente enojados.

—¿De qué te ríes? —exigió Christopher.

Draco apretó los dientes para impedirse sonreír.

—De nada.

—Obviamente es de algo —dijo Harry.

—No es por usted —contestó Draco, con risa apenas contenida. Era divertido devolverle sus propias palabras.

—Se está riendo —lo acusó Harry.

—No me río.

—Lo hace —dijo Christopher a Harry, dejando de discutir el uno con el otro en ese instante.

Por supuesto que ya no discutían entre ellos; ahora se habían aliado contra él.

Draco miró a Harry, después miró a Christopher. Volvió a mirar a Harry, que fruncía el ceño tan ferozmente que Draco debería estar temblando encima de sus patines, pero en cambio simplemente se echó a reír.

—¿Qué? —exigieron Harry y Christopher al unísono.

Draco solamente sacudió la cabeza, tratando de decir, «no es nada», mientras reía, pero no lo logró y solo consiguió parecer un trastornado.

—Lo llevo a casa —dijo Harry a Christopher.

—Será lo mejor —contestó Christopher—. Evidentemente no puede permanecer aquí. —Entre la sociedad civilizada, implicaba la frase.

Harry lo tomó por el codo.

—¿Está listo para marcharse? —le preguntó, a pesar de que Draco había anunciado su intención de hacer exactamente eso nada menos que tres veces.

Draco asintió, y se despidió de Christopher antes de permitir que Harry se lo llevara.

—¿Qué ha sido todo eso? —le preguntó Harry, una vez que estaban acomodados en su carruaje.

Draco sacudió la cabeza inútilmente.

—Se parecía tanto a Christopher.

—¿A Christopher? —repitió Harry, con voz teñida de incredulidad—. No me parezco en nada a Christopher.

—Bien, tal vez no en los rasgos —dijo Draco—. Pero sus expresiones eran idénticas, y usted actuaba exactamente igual que él.

La expresión de Harry se volvió pétrea.

—Nunca actúo como Christopher —dijo, mordiendo las palabras.

El rubio se alzó de hombros por toda respuesta.

—¡Draco!

Lo miró con las cejas arqueadas.

—No actúo como Christopher —repitió Harry.

—No, normalmente no.

—Hoy tampoco.

—Sí, hoy sí, me temo. Lo hizo.

—Yo… —Pero no terminó la frase. En cambio, apretó los labios y mantuvo la boca cerrada, abriéndola solo para decir—: Estará en casa pronto.

Lo que no era cierto. Había unos buenos cuarenta minutos hasta Portman Square. Draco sintió el paso de cada uno de esos minutos con insoportable detalle, puesto que ninguno de ellos volvió a decir una palabra hasta que llegaron a su casa.

El silencio, se percató, podía ser increíblemente ensordecedor.

* * *

RWR

Kirei: Me alegra que te esté gustando :) No tengo fecha definida para actualizar pero generalmente lo hago cada semana (fin de semana o lunes).

Murtilla: Sííí. Harry morirá de celos lentamente y ya verás lo que sucede con Christopher XD

Espiga de virgo: Oh, a mí tampoco me gusta la visión de ukes sumisos y sin personalidad, se me hacen tremendamente cansinos. Los prefiero con ingenio, inteligencia y mucha gracia. Harry es un hombre que sabe lo que quiere y va por ello, lo que resulta atrayente y seductor. Jajaja, sobre el triángulo amoroso te digo que ambos Potter se mostrará celosos.

SweetSilence: Es un placer que más personas disfruten lo que se comparte, ese es el fin.

.

Parece que a Harry no le gustó ser comparado con su lindo hermanito, y menos por Draco, pero ¿a quién le haría gracia?

Un poco caradura Christopher, ¿no?

Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^


	7. Chapter 7

¡Holas!

Plática de hermanos: Harry y Christopher, Draco y Daphne... ¿qué saldrá de ello?

A leer...

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

...

 _¡Qué divertido!, Lady Greengrass fue vista arrastrando a su nuevo yerno a través del hielo por las orejas._

 _¿Quizás ella lo divisó dando una vuelta sobre el hielo con el encantador Draco Malfoy?_

 _¿Y no desearía el Potter más joven ahora haber llevado puesto sombrero?_

 _Revista de Sociedad de Lady Skeeter,_

 _4 de febrero de 1814._

...

¡¿ _Igual que Christopher_?!

Harry agarró el periódico que había estado intentando leer y brutalmente lo estrujó entre sus manos. Y después, lo arrojó a través del cuarto. Esto, sin embargo, fue una totalmente insatisfactoria demostración de mal humor ya que el periódico apenas pesaba y terminó por flotar hecho una ligera pelota, antes de aterrizar suavemente sobre la alfombra.

Golpear algo habría sido infinitamente más satisfactorio, sobre todo si él hubiera podido sacudirle un puñetazo al retrato familiar que colgaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea, directamente sobre la permanentemente sonriente cara de Christopher.

¿Christopher? ¿Cómo podía Draco pensar que él era como Christopher?

Se había pasado su vida entera sacando a su hermano de líos, accidentes y potenciales desastres. La palabra más significativa era —potencial—, puesto que Harry lograba interceder siempre antes de que _—las situaciones—_ de Christopher se tornaran calamitosas.

Harry gruñó cuando recogió el periódico arrugado del suelo y lo lanzó a la chimenea encendida. Quizás había sido demasiado protector con Christopher durante todos esos años. Con su hermano mayor alrededor para solucionar todos sus problemas, ¿por qué debería haber aprendido Christopher responsabilidad y rectitud?

Tal vez la próxima vez que Christopher se encontrara con el agua al cuello, Harry debería dejarle ahogarse un ratito. Pero en cualquier caso...

¿Cómo podría Draco decir que ellos dos eran parecidos?

Gimiendo su nombre, Harry se desplomó en el sillón más cercano al fuego. Cuando veía a Draco en su mente —algo que llevaba haciendo aproximadamente tres veces por minuto desde que lo dejara en su casa, y de eso hacía ya seis horas— era siempre con las mejillas tersas y ligeramente ruborizadas por el frío, con copos de nieve precariamente suspendidos sobre sus pestañas, y con sus delgados y tentadores labios sonriendo de placer.

Lo imaginó en el banco de nieve, en el momento en que él había tenido la revelación más asombrosa e impresionante. Había decidido perseguirlo porque Draco haría un excelente papel como conde consorte, lo cual era cierto. Pero en aquel momento, cuando había mirado fijamente su encantadora cara y tuvo que usar cada gramo de su autocontrol para no besarlo, justo allí mismo, delante de toda la alta sociedad, comprendió que Draco sería algo más que un excelente conde consorte.

Sería un maravilloso esposo.

Su corazón se había estremecido de placer. Y de temor.

Aún no estaba del todo seguro de lo que sentía por Draco, pero cada vez se hacía más evidente que esos sentimientos se enroscaban tercamente en y alrededor de su corazón.

Si Draco todavía amaba a Christopher, si todavía añoraba a su hermano, entonces lo había perdido. Daba igual si decía que sí a su oferta de matrimonio. Si Draco todavía quería a Christopher, entonces, él, Harry, nunca lo tendría realmente.

Lo cual significaba que la gran pregunta era «¿podría él soportarlo?» ¿Qué sería peor: ser su marido, sabiendo que Draco amaba a otro, o no tenerlo en absoluto?

No lo sabía.

Por primera vez en su vida, Harry Potter, Conde de Gryffindor, no entendía su propia mente.

Simplemente no sabía qué hacer.

Era una horrible, dolorosa e inquietante sensación.

Miró el vaso de whisky, posado casi al alcance de su mano sobre la mesa al lado del fuego. Maldición, realmente había querido emborracharse. Pero ahora se sentía cansado y vacío, y a pesar de lo mucho que esto lo fastidiaba, incluso se sentía demasiado perezoso hasta para levantarse del sillón.

Aunque el whisky pareciera realmente atractivo.

Casi podía olerlo desde allí.

Se preguntó cuánta energía necesitaría para ponerse en pie. ¿Cuántos pasos habría hasta el whisky? ¿Dos? ¿Tres? No era tanto. Aunque parecía muy lejano, y...

—Filch me ha dicho que te encontraría aquí.

Harry gimió sin mirar hacia la puerta. Christopher.

Una persona a quien no quería ver en ese momento.

La última, de hecho.

Debería haber instruido a su mayordomo para que dijera a su hermano que no estaba en casa. Nunca antes en toda su vida Harry —no había estado en casa— para su hermano. La familia era siempre prioritaria en su vida. Christopher era su único hermano, pero tenía primos y tías y tíos, y Harry era responsable del bienestar de hasta el último de ellos.

No es que hubiera tenido otra opción. Él se había convertido en el cabeza de familia Potter a los dieciocho años, y no había habido un solo día desde la muerte de su padre en el que hubiera podido permitirse el lujo de pensar solo en él.

No, hasta Draco.

Lo quería. _A él_. Solo por quién era, no porque fuera a ser una excelente adquisición para la familia.

Lo quería para él. No para ellos.

—¿Has estado bebiendo? —preguntó Christopher.

Harry miró con ansia el vaso.

—Desgraciadamente, no.

Christopher cogió el vaso de la mesa y se lo dio.

Harry se lo agradeció con la cabeza y tomó un largo trago.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, sin importarle si sonaba descortés y grosero.

Christopher no respondió durante un momento.

—No lo sé —dijo finalmente.

Por alguna razón, esto no sorprendió a Harry.

—No me gusta el modo en que tratas a Draco —soltó Christopher.

Harry lo miró incrédulo. Christopher estaba de pie delante de él, rígido y enojado, con las manos apretadas en dos puños a sus costados.

—¿No te gusta el modo en que trato a Draco? —preguntó—. ¿ _No te gusta_? ¿Puedo preguntar con qué derecho ofreces tu opinión? ¿Y cuándo, te ruego que me digas, he dado la impresión de que me importara?

—No deberías jugar con él —barbotó Christopher.

—¿Cómo haces _tú_?

—Yo no estoy jugando con nadie. —La expresión de Christopher se tornó enojada y petulante—. Estoy casado.

Harry dejó de golpe el vaso vacío sobre la mesa.

—Un hecho que harías bien en recordar.

—Me preocupo por Draco.

—Deberías dejar de hacerlo —dijo Harry, mordiendo las palabras.

—No tienes ningún derecho…

Harry se puso en pie bruscamente.

—¿De qué va esto en realidad, Christopher? Porque sabes bien que no tiene nada que ver con tu preocupación por el bienestar de Draco.

Christopher no dijo nada, tan solo se quedó allí, de pie, mirando fijamente a su hermano mayor mientras su piel enrojecía de furia.

—Oh, por Dios —dijo Harry, con voz que destilaba desdén—. ¿Estás celoso? ¿Es eso? Porque déjame decirte que perdiste cualquier derecho a sentir celos por Draco cuando lo humillaste públicamente el verano pasado.

Christopher palideció.

—Nunca quise avergonzarlo.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Harry, amargamente—. Tú nunca quieres hacer nada.

Christopher apretó aún más la mandíbula, y Harry pudo ver cómo sus puños temblaban por el deseo de golpearlo.

—No tengo por qué permanecer aquí y escuchar esto —dijo Christopher, con voz baja y furiosa.

—Márchate, entonces. Estás invitado. Tú eres quien ha venido aquí sin avisar y sin ser invitado.

Pero Christopher no se movió, permaneció en el mismo lugar sacudido por la cólera.

Y Harry ya había tenido bastante. No tenía ganas de ser caritativo, y no tenía ganas de ejercer de maduro hermano mayor. Todo lo que quería era que lo dejaran en paz.

—¡Vete! —dijo hoscamente—. ¿No decías que te marchabas? —Agitó el brazo hacia la puerta—. ¡Fuera!

Los ojos de Christopher se estrecharon con veneno... y dolor.

—¿Qué clase de hermano eres? —susurró.

—¿Qué clase… qué quieres decir? —preguntó Harry boquiabierto por la sorpresa—. ¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar mi lealtad? Me he pasado la vida entera deshaciendo tus desastres, incluso, podría añadir, el de Draco Malfoy. Destruiste su reputación el verano pasado.

—No lo hice —interpuso Christopher, rápidamente.

—Muy bien, no lo arruinaste para el matrimonio, solo lo convertiste en un hazmerreír. ¿Cómo crees que sienta _eso_?

—No pensé...

—No, no pensaste —lo interrumpió Harry—. No pensaste ni por un momento en nadie que no fueras tú.

—¡No era eso lo que iba a decir!

Harry se dio la vuelta disgustado, caminando hacia la ventana y apoyándose pesadamente en el marco.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Christopher? —preguntó fatigadamente—. Estoy demasiado cansado para una discusión fraternal esta noche.

Hubo una larga pausa, y luego Christopher preguntó:

—¿Es así cómo ves a Draco?

Harry sabía que debería girarse, pero no tenía ganas de ver la cara de su hermano. Esperó una explicación adicional de Christopher, pero cuándo no llegó ninguna, preguntó:

—¿Cómo es _cómo_ lo veo?

—Como un desastre que hay que solucionar.

Harry no habló durante un largo momento.

—No —dijo finalmente en voz baja.

—¿Entonces cómo? —insistió Christopher.

El sudor brotó sobre las cejas de Harry.

—Yo…

—¿ _Cómo_?

—Christopher... —dijo Harry, en tono de advertencia.

Pero Christopher era implacable.

—¿Cómo? —exigió, con un tono alto y desacostumbradamente imperativo.

—¡Lo amo! —estalló Harry, finalmente, dándose la vuelta para enfrentarse a su hermano con ojos ardientes—. Lo amo. Ya está. ¿Estás satisfecho? Lo amo, y te juro por Dios que te mataré si alguna vez vuelves a hacer otro movimiento falso contra él.

—Oh, Dios —exhaló Christopher. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa y su boca era una O perfecta.

Harry agarró a su hermano por las solapas de la chaqueta y lo empotró contra la pared.

—Si alguna vez, y quiero decir una sola vez, te acercas a él de manera que pueda insinuar el más mínimo atisbo de flirteo, te juro que te destrozaré miembro a miembro.

—Dios bendito —dijo Christopher—. Te creo.

Harry bajó la mirada a sus manos, sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza de su apretón, y se sintió horrorizado por su reacción. Soltó a Christopher repentinamente y se alejó.

—Lo siento —refunfuñó.

—¿Realmente lo amas? —preguntó Christopher.

Harry asintió con la cabeza gravemente.

—No puedo creerlo.

—Acabas de decir que lo hacías —dijo Harry.

—No, dije que creía que me destrozarías miembro a miembro —dijo Christopher—, y todavía lo creo, te lo aseguro. Pero... enamorado... —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué diablos no puedo yo estar enamorado?

Christopher sacudió la cabeza inútilmente.

—Porque... Tú... eres tú, Harry.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Harry con irritación.

Christopher luchó por encontrar las palabras.

—No creía que _pudieras_ amar —dijo finalmente.

Harry casi se tambaleó de la sorpresa.

—¿No creías que yo pudiera amar? —susurró—. En toda mi vida adulta, no he hecho otra cosa que...

—No empieces con lo de cómo has dedicado tu vida a tu familia —lo interrumpió Christopher—. Créeme, sé que es cierto. Además me lo echas en cara bastante a menudo.

—Yo no...

—Sí, lo _haces_ —dijo Christopher enérgicamente.

Harry abrió la boca para protestar una vez más, pero se calló. Christopher tenía razón. Realmente le recordaba sus defectos demasiado a menudo. Y tal vez Christopher estaba, se hubieran dado cuenta o no, viviendo _presionado_ por las expectativas de Harry.

—Siempre es sobre el deber contigo —siguió Christopher—. Deber a la familia. Deber al nombre de los Potter.

—Siempre ha sido más que eso —susurró Harry.

Las comisuras de los labios de Christopher se apretaron.

—Puede que sea verdad, pero de ser así, no lo has demostrado muy bien.

—Lo siento, entonces —dijo Harry. Sus hombros cayeron cuando soltó un largo y cansado suspiro. Era irónico descubrir que había fallado en el propósito alrededor del cual había construido su vida entera. Cada decisión que había tomado, todo lo que había hecho, todo había sido por la familia; y ahora resultaba que ellos ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta. Su amor por ellos había sido percibido como una carga, una carga de expectativas.

—¿Lo amas de verdad? —preguntó Christopher calmadamente.

Harry asintió. No estaba seguro de cómo había pasado, ni cuándo exactamente, durante el breve tiempo en que habían vuelto a tratarse, pero lo amaba. Amaba a Draco Malfoy, y de alguna manera la visita de Christopher había puesto al descubierto sus sentimientos con alarmante claridad.

—Yo no —dijo Christopher.

—¿Tu no qué? —preguntó Harry, dejando translucir en su voz su cansancio e impaciencia.

—No lo amo.

Harry soltó una áspera carcajada.

—Dios, espero que no.

—No te burles de mí —le advirtió Christopher—. Te digo esto porque mi comportamiento de hoy podría haberte hecho pensar que yo... Ah... Bien, olvídalo. La cuestión es que me preocupo lo bastante por ti para decirte... Bien, eres mi hermano, ya sabes.

Harry sonrió. No se creía capaz de ello en aquel momento, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—No lo amo —dijo Christopher otra vez—. Solo lo perseguí hoy porque estaba celoso.

—¿De mí?

—No lo sé —confesó Christopher—. Supongo. Nunca pensé que Draco se fijaría en ti.

—No lo hizo. Yo lo perseguí.

—Bien, no obstante, supongo que asumí que él se quedaría en casa echándome de menos. —Christopher se estremeció—. Suena horrible.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo Harry.

—No quise que sonara de esa manera —explicó Christopher, soltando un frustrado suspiro—. No es que quisiera que él se pasara el resto de su vida llorando de pena por mí, pero supongo que pensé que es lo que haría. Y luego, cuando lo vi contigo... —Se sentó en el sillón que Harry había desocupado unos minutos antes y dejo caer su cabeza en sus manos. Después de unos minutos de silencio, levantó la vista y dijo—: No deberías dejarlo escapar.

—¿Disculpa?

—No deberías dejar escapar a Draco.

—Ya había pensado —dijo Harry— que esa podría ser una buena idea.

Christopher frunció el ceño ante el sarcasmo de su hermano.

—Draco es un doncel maravilloso, Harry. No el adecuado para alguien como yo, pero aun cuando esto no se me hubiera ocurrido si tú no te hubieras enamorado de él, creo que podría ser exactamente el adecuado para ti.

—Cuán románticamente expresado —refunfuñó Harry.

—Perdona si tengo problemas para verte en el papel de héroe romántico —dijo Christopher poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Todavía encuentro difícil de creer que estés totalmente enamorado.

—Corazón de piedra y todo eso —dijo Harry, sarcásticamente.

—No trates de menospreciar esto —dijo Christopher—. _Esto_ es serio.

—Oh, soy consciente de ello.

—Antes, esta tarde —dijo Christopher despacio—, cuando patinábamos, Draco dijo algunas cosas...

Harry se abalanzó sobre sus palabras.

—¿Qué cosas?

— _Cosas_ —dijo Christopher, lanzando a su hermano una mirada de las de _deja-de-interrumpirme_ — que me condujeron a creer que puede que no sea indiferente a tu causa.

—¿Puedes hablar en inglés? —dijo Harry nervioso.

—Creo que él podría estar también enamorado.

Harry se desplomó y se encontró sentado sobre una mesita que había detrás de él.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Desde luego que no. Solamente he dicho que _creo_ que él podría estar también enamorado.

—Qué maravilloso voto de confianza.

—Dudo que Draco, siquiera, se haya dado cuenta aún —dijo Christopher, ignorando las palabras de Harry—, pero evidentemente siente cariño por ti.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Harry, intentando desesperadamente tratar de encontrar algo definitivo en las palabras de Christopher a lo que aferrarse. Por Dios, el hombre podía hablar durante horas sobre una cuestión sin llegar nunca al meollo de la misma.

Christopher puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo único que digo es que creo que si lo persigues, realmente lo persigues, es posible que diga sí.

— _Crees_.

—Creo —dijo Christopher con impaciencia—. Dios bendito, ¿cuándo te he dicho que era vidente?

Harry frunció los labios pensativamente.

—¿Qué has querido decir —preguntó despacio— cuando has dicho perseguirlo _realmente._

Christopher parpadeó.

—Que deberías perseguirlo realmente.

—Christopher —gruñó Harry.

—Tener un gran gesto —dijo Christopher rápidamente—. Algo desproporcionado y romántico y completamente ajeno a tu carácter.

—Cualquier clase de gesto de ese tipo seria ajeno a mi carácter —se quejó Harry.

—Exactamente —dijo Christopher, y cuando Harry alzó la vista, vio que su hermano sonreía ampliamente.

—¿Qué debería hacer? —Harry preguntó, odiando ser el que pide consejo, pero lo bastante desesperado para hacerlo, de todos modos.

Christopher se puso de pie y se aclaró su garganta.

—¿Bueno, cuál sería el encanto si te dijera lo que tienes que hacer?

—Yo lo encontraría encantador —dijo Harry rechinando los dientes.

—Ya pensarás en algo —dijo Christopher, de forma poco servicial—. Un gran gesto. Todo hombre puede ser capaz de al menos un gran gesto en su vida.

—Christopher —dijo Harry, con un gemido—, sabes que los grandes gestos no son de mi estilo.

Christopher se rio entre dientes.

—Entonces supongo que tendrás que incorporarlos a él. Al menos por ahora. —Sus cejas se fruncieron, y entonces comenzó a burbujear con una risita ligeramente controlada—. Al menos durante el día de San Valentín —añadió, sin contener entonces su diversión—, que creo que es... Ah... dentro de once días, más o menos.

El estómago de Harry dio un vuelco. Tenía la sensación de que era el corazón, que se había desplomado hasta allí. El día de San Valentín. ¡Dios bendito, el día de San Valentín! La maldición de cualquier hombre sensato y razonable. Si alguna vez era de esperar un gran gesto, era durante el día de San Valentín.

Se tambaleó en su asiento.

—El día de San Valentín —gimió.

—No puedes evitarlo —dijo Christopher alegremente.

Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Creo que es hora de que me despida —murmuró Christopher.

Harry no se molestó ni en mirar a su hermano cuando se marchó.

El día de San Valentín. Le pareció como una perfecta sincronización. Hecho a medida para declararse a alguien.

¡Ajá! Hecho a medida si uno fuera del tipo locuaz, romántico y poético, lo cual Harry, sin la menor duda, no era.

El día de San Valentín.

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?

...

A la mañana siguiente, Draco despertó sintiéndose nada descansado, nada feliz y saludable, y definitivamente nada refrescado.

No había dormido.

Bueno, por supuesto había dormido, si uno quería ser fastidiosamente preciso. No es que hubiera estado sin poder dormir la noche entera. Pero sabía que había visto dar la una en punto en el reloj. Y recordaba vagamente haberlo mirado también a las dos y media, las cuatro y media, las cinco y cuarto, y a las seis. Por no mencionar que se había ido a la cama a medianoche.

Así que sí había dormido, pero solo a ratos.

Y se sentía _fatal_.

Lo peor de todo era no solamente que estuviera cansado. Ni siquiera que estuviera gruñón y malhumorado.

Le dolía el corazón.

 _Mucho_.

Dolía como nada que hubiera sentido antes, un dolor casi físico. Algo había ocurrido entre Harry y él el día anterior. Había comenzado antes, tal vez en el teatro, y había ido creciendo, pero _culminó_ cuando cayeron en el montón de nieve.

Ellos se habían reído, y él había observado sus ojos. Y por primera vez, lo había visto realmente.

Y se enamoró.

Era lo peor que podía haber hecho nunca. Nada podría haberlo expuesto a un corazón roto con mayor facilidad. Al menos no había amado a Christopher. Había creído que sí, pero en realidad, había pasado más tiempo aquel verano preguntándose si lo amaba que haciéndolo. Y, cuando Christopher le había dado calabazas, fue su orgullo el que se resintió, no su corazón.

Pero con Harry era diferente.

Y no sabía qué hacer.

Mientras había estado sin poder dormir la noche anterior, calculó que podían darse tres situaciones. La primera era ideal: Harry lo amaba, así que lo único que él tenía que hacer era declarar su amor, y vivirían felices para siempre.

Frunció el ceño. Tal vez debería esperar a que Harry le declarara su amor primero. Después de todo, si realmente lo amaba, querría ser romántico y declararse formalmente.

Cerró los ojos con agonía. La verdad era, que no tenía ni idea de lo que sentía Harry, y de hecho, la verdad podría estar más cercana a la segunda situación posible, que era que el moreno había estado persiguiéndolo solo para irritar a Christopher. Si este fuera, en efecto, el caso, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Evitarlo como a una plaga, supuso, y esperar que su corazón roto sanara rápidamente.

La tercera situación era, en su opinión, la más probable: a Harry él le resultaba agradable, pero no lo amaba, y solo lo había invitado a la reunión de patinaje como una cortesía. Parecía bastante lógico; los caballeros de la alta sociedad hacían esto todo el tiempo.

Se dejó caer de espalda sobre la cama, soltando un ruidoso gemido de frustración. Daba igual qué posibilidad era la verdadera, ninguna de las tres tenía una bien definida solución.

—¿Draco?

Draco alzó la vista y vio a su hermana asomar la cabeza por una delgada rendija entre la puerta de su habitación y el marco de la misma.

—Tu puerta estaba abierta —dijo Daphne.

—No lo estaba.

—Muy bien, no lo estaba —dijo Daphne, entrando—, pero te oí haciendo extraños sonidos y pensé que debía comprobar que estabas bien.

—No —dijo Draco, volviendo a mirar fijamente al techo—, me oíste haciendo extraños sonidos y te picó la curiosidad.

—Bueno, eso también —confesó Daphne. Y cuándo Draco no contestó nada, añadió—. ¿Qué hacías?

—Extraños sonidos.

—¡Draco!

—Muy bien —dijo Draco, ya que era imposible intentar mantener un secreto con Daphne—, cuido de un corazón roto, y si se lo dices a una sola persona, voy a…

—¿Cortarme el pelo?

—Te cortaré las piernas.

Daphne sonreía mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

—Mis labios están sellados —le aseguró, cruzando la habitación hasta la cama y sentándose en ella—. ¿Es el conde?

Draco asintió.

—Oh, bien.

La curiosidad lo sacudió y Draco se sentó.

—¿Por qué bien?

—Porque me gusta el conde.

—Ni siquiera conoces al conde.

Daphne se encogió de hombros.

—Es fácil discernir su carácter.

Draco reflexionó sobre ello. No estaba seguro de que Daphne tuviera razón. Después de todo, él se había pasado casi un año pensando que Harry era arrogante, frío, e insensible. Aunque, su opinión había estado basada, sobre todo, en lo que Christopher le había dicho.

No, tal vez Daphne tenía razón. Porque una vez que Draco había pasado algún tiempo con Harry, sin Christopher... bueno, no le había llevado mucho tiempo enamorarse de él.

—¿Qué debería hacer? —susurró Draco.

Daphne no pudo ayudarlo.

—No lo sé.

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—Ni yo tampoco.

—¿Sabe él lo que sientes?

—No. Al menos, creo que no.

—¿Sabes tú lo que siente él?

—No.

Daphne hizo un sonido de impaciencia.

—¿Crees que podría sentir cariño por ti?

Los labios de Draco se estiraron en una mueca de incertidumbre.

—Creo que sí.

—Entonces deberías decirle lo que sientes.

—Daphne, podría quedar como un idiota.

—O podrías acabar siendo enormemente feliz.

—O como un tonto —le recordó Draco.

Daphne se inclinó hacia delante.

—Esto va a sonar muy poco amable, pero realmente, Draco, ¿tan terrible sería si te pusieras en ridículo? ¿Después de todo, qué podría ser más mortificante que lo que sucedió el verano pasado?

—Esto sería peor —susurró Draco.

—Pero nadie lo sabría.

—Harry lo sabría.

—Él es una sola persona, Draco.

—Es la única persona que importa.

—Ah —dijo Daphne, sonando un poquito sorprendida y bastante excitada—. Si es así como te sientes, entonces _debes_ decírselo. —Cuando Draco tan solo gimió, añadió—: ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Draco le lanzó una dura mirada.

—No quiero ni empezar a pensarlo.

— _Debes_ decirle lo que sientes.

—¿Por qué? ¿Para que puedas recrearte en mi mortificación?

—Por tu felicidad —dijo Daphne mordazmente—. Él también te amará, estoy segura. Probablemente ya lo hace.

—Daphne, no tienes el menor hecho en qué basar esa suposición.

Pero Daphne no le prestaba atención.

—Debes ir esta noche —dijo de repente.

—¿Esta noche? —repitió Draco—. ¿Dónde? Me parece que no tenemos ninguna invitación. Madre planeaba que nos quedáramos tranquilamente en casa.

—Exactamente. Esta noche es la única noche de esta semana que podrás escaparte y visitarlo en su casa.

—¿En su casa? —casi chilló Draco.

—Lo que tienes que decirle debe ser dicho en privado. Y nunca encontrarás un momento de intimidad en un baile en Londres.

—No puedo ir a su casa —protestó Draco—. Quedaría arruinado.

Daphne se encogió de hombros.

—No, si nadie se entera.

Draco se quedó pensativo. Harry no se lo diría nunca a nadie, estaba seguro. Incluso aunque lo rechazara, el moreno no haría nada que pusiera su reputación en peligro. Harry simplemente lo cogería, ordenaría un carruaje sin escudo, y lo enviaría discretamente de vuelta a casa.

De cualquier forma, no tenía nada que perder, excepto su orgullo.

Y, desde luego, su corazón.

—¿Draco? —susurró Daphne—, ¿vas a hacerlo?

Draco alzó la barbilla, miró a su hermana directamente a los ojos, y asintió con la cabeza.

Su corazón, después de todo, ya estaba perdido.

* * *

RWR

Kirei: Jajaja, no te me pongas impaciente, la espera no es muy larga XD. Tanto que te encanta la pelea de los Potter, en este capítulo tuviste más ;)

Murtilla: Hmm, Astoria en sí no piensa nada, haha. En este capítulo viste la postura de Chris, en sí no es un mal chico. Aunque se pasó en eso de que esperaba que Draco lo pasara mal u_u

Amanecer: Oh, lo siento mucho. Muy pronto estaré de vuelta.

Sarahi: Me alegra que lo estés disfrutando, ese es el fin :)

.

Ay, a veces los hermanos menores son un verdadero incordio XD

¿Qué planeará Harry para San Valentín?

¿Draco le hará una visita al moreno?

Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^


	8. Chapter 8

¡Holas!

Aunque ya varios adivinaron el porqué del título de la historia, aquí está más claro :D

Chan, chan... ¿visitas nocturnas? ;D

A leer...

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

...

 _Y en medio de todo este frío, nieve y viento helado y frío y... bien, en medio de este tiempo abominable, para decirlo francamente, ¿puede Esta Autora recordarle, querido lector, que el día de San Valentín se acerca rápidamente?_

 _Hora de ir al almacén de papelería para conseguir tarjetas de San Valentín y quizás, también para visitar al confitero y a la florista._

 _Caballeros, ahora es el momento de expiar todos sus pecados y transgresiones. O al menos de intentarlo._

 _Revista de Sociedad de Lady Skeeter,_

 _4 de febrero de 1814._

...

El estudio de Harry estaba por lo general impecable, cada libro colocado en su sitio sobre la correspondiente estantería; los papeles y los documentos organizados en ordenadas pilas, o aún mejor, archivados en su lugar o en su cajón; y nada, absolutamente nada, sobre el suelo excepto la magnífica alfombra y el mobiliario.

Esta noche, sin embargo, la habitación estaba cubierta de papeles. Papeles arrugados. Tarjetas de San Valentín, para ser exactos.

Harry no era precisamente un romántico, o al menos no creía serlo, pero hasta él sabía que si uno quería comprar tarjetas de San Valentín, lo hacía en H. Dobbs & Co.; por lo que esa mañana salió, condujo hacía New Bridge Street, atravesando la ciudad hacía la catedral de St. Paul, y compró una caja de las mejores tarjetas.

Todas sus tentativas de escritura florida y poesía romántica fueron, sin embargo, un desastre, y a mediodía se encontró de nuevo en los tranquilos confines de H. Dobbs & Co., comprando otra caja de sus mejores tarjetas de San Valentín, esta vez una de doce en vez de la de media docena que había comprado esa misma mañana.

Ambas visitas habían sido muy embarazosas, pero no tanto, como cuando se lanzó a través de la puerta del almacén esa misma tarde, justo cinco minutos antes de que fuera la hora de cierre, después de haber cruzado, a la carrera con su faetón la ciudad a una velocidad que solo se podía calificar de imprudente (aunque estúpida y suicida también eran válidas). El propietario era un profesional por lo que no mostró ni un asomo de sonrisa cuando entregó a Harry su caja más grande de tarjetas de San Valentín (dieciocho en total), y luego le sugirió la compra de un delgado libro titulado "Escritores de San Valentín", que pretendía ofrecer detalladas instrucciones de cómo escribir una tarjeta de San Valentín para cualquier tipo de receptor.

Harry estaba horrorizado de que él, que había estudiado literatura en Oxford, se viera reducido a la utilización de una guía para escribir una maldita tarjeta de San Valentín, pero había aceptado el libro sin una palabra, y de hecho, sin reacción alguna, excepto la sensación de ardor sobre sus mejillas.

Dios bendito, un rubor. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se había sonrojado? Obviamente, el día no podría ser más infernal.

Y así, a las diez de la noche, allí estaba él, sentado en su estudio con una tarjeta de San Valentín sobre su escritorio, y las treinta y cinco esparcidas por el cuarto, rotas o estrujadas.

Una tarjeta de San Valentín. Su última oportunidad de llevar a buen puerto el maldito esfuerzo. Sospechaba que H. Dobbs no abría los sábados y sabía con certeza que no abría los domingos, así que si no hacía un buen trabajo con esta última, se quedaría, probablemente, hasta el lunes con esta horrible tarea pendiendo sobre su cabeza.

Dejó caer la cabeza y gimió. Era solo una tarjeta de San Valentín. Una tarjeta. No debería ser tan difícil. Ni siquiera podía calificarse de "gran gesto romántico".

¿Pero qué le decía uno al doncel al que quería amar durante el resto de su vida? El estúpido libro de "Escritores de San Valentín" no ofrecía ningún consejo al respecto, al menos ninguno aplicable cuando uno se temía haber enfadado al doncel en cuestión el día anterior con su estúpido comportamiento, peleándose con su propio hermano.

Clavó la mirada en la tarjeta en blanco, mirándola fijamente. Y esperó. Y esperó.

Sus ojos comenzaron a arder. Se obligó a parpadear.

—¿Milord?

Harry alzó la vista. Nunca una interrupción de su mayordomo había sido tan bienvenida.

—Milord, tiene una visita.

Harry soltó un suspiro de cansancio. No podía imaginar quién era a esa hora; tal vez Cho, quien probablemente creía que era todavía su amante ya que no se había puesto en contacto con ella para comunicarle su ruptura.

—Que pase —dijo a su mayordomo. Supuso que podría sentirse agradecido de que Cho le hubiera ahorrado la molestia de tener que hacer todo el camino hasta Holborn.

Soltó un pequeño resoplido de irritación. Podía haberse detenido fácilmente en su casa en Holborn alguna de las seis veces que había pasado casi por su puerta hoy, en sus repetidas visitas al almacén de papelería.

La vida estaba llena de pequeñas y encantadoras ironías, ¿verdad?

Harry se puso de pie, porque no sería cortés permanecer sentado cuando Cho entrara. Puede que ella hubiera nacido en el lado equivocado de la cama, y ciertamente vivía su vida en el lado incorrecto de la sociedad, pero aun así era, a su modo, una señora, y merecía sus mejores modales, dadas las circunstancias. Caminó hasta la ventana mientras esperaba su llegada, retirando las pesadas cortinas para mirar fijamente hacia la oscuridad del exterior.

—¿Milord? —oyó decir a su mayordomo, seguido de—: ¿Harry?

Dio media vuelta. Esa no era la voz de Cho.

—¡Draco! —Exclamó con incredulidad, haciendo un cortante gesto con la cabeza para despedir a su mayordomo—. ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Draco le contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor de su estudio.

Harry gimió interiormente. Las tarjetas de San Valentín, arrugadas y rotas, estaban por todas partes. Rezó para que el rubio fuera demasiado cortés para mencionarlo.

—¿Draco? —preguntó de nuevo, con creciente preocupación. No podía imaginar ninguna circunstancia que lo obligara a visitarlo, a un caballero soltero, en su casa. Y en medio de la noche, nada menos.

—Yo… lamento molestarle —dijo Draco, mirando por encima de su hombro aunque el mayordomo había cerrado la puerta al marcharse.

—No es ninguna molestia en absoluto —contestó él, resistiendo el impulso de correr a su lado. Algo horrible había pasado; no podía haber ninguna otra razón por la que Draco estuviera allí. Y aun así, no se fiaba de sí mismo para estar al lado del rubio, no creía que fuera capaz de no estrecharlo en sus brazos.

—Nadie me ha visto —le aseguró Draco, mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio inferior—. Yo… yo me aseguré de ello, y…

—¿Draco, qué sucede? —dijo distraído, desistiendo de su promesa de permanecer al menos a tres pasos de distancia del rubio. Se movió velozmente hasta quedar junto a él, y cuando no contestó, tomó su mano en la suya—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué está aquí?

Pero era como si Draco no lo hubiera oído. Miraba fijamente por encima del hombro de Harry, apretando y soltando la mandíbula antes de decir finalmente:

—No se verá en la obligación de casarse conmigo, si eso es lo que le preocupa.

Aflojó el apretón en su mano. Eso no era una preocupación. _Eso_ era su mayor deseo.

—Yo solo… —Draco lo miró a los ojos. La fuerza de su mirada hizo que le temblaran las rodillas. Sus ojos, tan grises y luminosos, relucían, no con lágrimas contenidas, sino con algo más. Emoción, quizás. Y sus labios, Dios querido, ¿tenía Draco que _lamerlos_? Iba a tener que ser santificado por no besarlo en ese mismo instante.

—Tenía que decirle algo —dijo Draco.

—¿Esta noche?

Draco asintió.

—Esta noche.

Él esperó, pero Draco no dijo nada, solo miró a lo lejos, como si intentara darse valor.

—Draco —susurró, rozándole la mejilla—. Puede decirme cualquier cosa.

Sin mirarlo realmente, Draco dijo:

—He estado pensando sobre usted... y yo... —Alzó la vista—. Esto es muy difícil.

Él sonrió suavemente.

—Prometo... Independientemente de lo que diga, que quedará entre nosotros.

—Harry —dijo—, no es de esa clase de secretos. Es solamente... —Cerró los ojos, sacudiendo despacio la cabeza—. No es que haya estado pensando en usted —dijo, volviendo a abrir los ojos, pero dirigiendo la mirada a un lado para evitar mirarlo directamente—. Es que no puedo _dejar_ de pensar en usted, y yo…

Su corazón dio un brinco. ¿Qué trataba Draco de decir?

—Yo me preguntaba —dijo, soltando precipitadamente las palabras en un discurso sin aliento—. Necesito saber... —tragó y cerró los ojos una vez más—. ¿Cree que usted podría sentir algún cariño por mí?

Durante un momento no supo qué responder. Y luego, sin una palabra, casi sin pensarlo, ahuecó su cara entre sus manos y lo besó.

Lo besó con cada emoción contenida que había recorrido su cuerpo durante los días pasados. Lo besó hasta que no tuvo más opción que soltarlo, aunque solo fuera para respirar.

—Sí, sí lo siento —dijo, y lo besó de nuevo.

Draco se derritió en sus brazos, vencido por la intensidad de su pasión. Sus labios viajaron de su boca a su oído, dejando un candente rastro de necesidad a lo largo de su piel.

—Sí —susurró, antes de desabotonarle el abrigo y dejarlo caer al suelo—. Sí.

Sus manos recorrieron la longitud de su espalda hasta ahuecarse sobre su trasero. Draco jadeó ante la intimidad de su caricia. Podía sentir su firme y cálida longitud a través de la ropa, podía sentir su pasión en cada latido de su corazón, en cada áspera bocanada de aire que Harry tomaba.

Y entonces Harry dijo las palabras con las que había estado soñando. Se separó, solo lo justo para que pudiera a mirar profundamente en sus ojos y dijo:

—Te amo, Draco. Amo tu fuerza, y tu belleza. Amo tu corazón amable, y tu malicioso ingenio. Amo tu coraje, y... —Su voz se quebró, y Draco se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que había lágrimas en sus ojos—. Te amo —susurró el moreno—. Es todo lo que quería decir.

—Harry… Yo también te amo. Creo que ni siquiera sabía lo que era el amor hasta que te conocí.

Harry le acarició el rostro, tierna y reverentemente, y Draco pensó que podría decir mucho más sobre cuánto lo amaba, pero entonces notó algo bastante raro...

—Harry, ¿por qué está todo tu estudio lleno de papeles arrugados?

Harry lo soltó y comenzó a moverse apresuradamente por el cuarto, intentando recogerlos todos.

—No es nada —refunfuñó, agarrando rápidamente la papelera y empujando a su interior los papeles.

—Nada —dijo Draco, sonriendo al verlo tan apurado. Nunca pensó que un hombre de su porte pudiera moverse tan rápidamente.

—Solo estaba... Estaba... ah... —Se agachó y recogió otro papel arrugado—. No es nada.

Draco divisó uno que el moreno no había notado, casi bajo su escritorio, e inclinándose lo atrapó.

—Ya lo cojo yo —dijo Harry con rapidez, estirando el brazo para arrebatárselo.

—No —dijo el rubio, sonriendo mientras se giraba de modo que Harry no pudiera quitárselo—. Siento curiosidad.

—No es nada interesante —masculló el moreno, haciendo una última tentativa de recuperarlo.

Pero Draco ya lo había alisado. ' _Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decir'_ , leyó. ' _La forma_ _en que tus ojos_...'

Y eso era todo.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó.

—Una tarjeta de San Valentín —refunfuñó Harry.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó Draco, tratando de ocultar el tono de optimismo de su voz.

Él asintió.

—¿Por qué no la has terminado?

—¿Por qué no he terminado ninguna de ellas? —respondió Harry, barriendo el cuarto con un gesto de su brazo, donde docenas de inacabadas tarjetas de San Valentín estaban esparcidas sobre el suelo—. Porque no sabía lo que quería decir. O quizás si lo sabía, pero no cómo decirlo.

—¿Qué querías decir? —susurró Draco.

Harry se acercó y le tomó ambas manos en las suyas.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —le preguntó.

Por un instante se quedó mudo. La emoción de sus ojos lo tenía hipnotizado. Y finalmente, ahogándose con las palabras, contestó:

—Sí. Harry, sí.

El moreno levantó su mano hasta sus labios.

—Debería llevarte a casa —murmuró, pero sonó como si realmente no fuera eso lo que quisiera hacer.

Draco no dijo nada, porque no quería marcharse. Aún no, al menos. Este era un momento para ser saboreado.

—Eso sería lo correcto —dijo Harry, pero su otra mano se enroscaba ya alrededor de su cintura, acercándolo más a él.

—No quiero irme —susurró Draco.

Los ojos de Harry llamearon.

—Si te quedas —dijo con voz suave— no te marcharás siendo aún inocente. No puedo... —Se paró y tragó, como si tratara de mantener el control—. No soy lo bastante fuerte, Draco. Soy solo un hombre.

El rubio tomó su mano y la presionó contra su corazón.

—No puedo irme —dijo—. Ahora que estoy aquí, ahora que finalmente estoy contigo, no puedo irme. Aún no.

En silencio, los dedos de Harry liberaron con habilidad los botones de la chaqueta y camisa de Draco, para luego despojarlo de ambas.

Draco jadeó cuando sintió la caricia del aire frío en la piel de su torso, seguida del alarmante calor de las manos de Harry. Sus dedos recorrieron su espalda de arriba abajo, con caricias ligeras como plumas.

—¿Estás seguro? —susurró roncamente en su oído.

Draco cerró los ojos, conmovido por su última muestra de preocupación. Asintió con la cabeza, y después se obligó a pronunciar las palabras.

—Quiero estar contigo —susurró. Tenía que ser dicho para Harry, por él mismo.

Para ellos.

Harry gimió, y entonces lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó a través del cuarto apresuradamente, abriendo de una patada una puerta que conducía a...

Draco miró a su alrededor. Esto era su dormitorio. Tenía que serlo. Exuberante y oscuro, con suntuosas cortinas y una colcha de color borgoña. Cuando Harry lo posó sobre la enorme cama, se sintió seductor, deliciosamente pecador, deseado y querido. Se sintió desnudo y expuesto, incluso con el pantalón aún puesto. Harry pareció leer su mente, y se detuvo a quitarse su ropa antes de seguir con la de él.

—No he visto nunca nada tan hermoso —susurró.

Ni Draco tampoco. Mientras lo miraba desnudarse a la luz de las velas, la pura belleza salvaje del moreno lo golpeó. Nunca había visto un torso, a parte del suyo, desnudo antes; pero no podía imaginar que hubiera otro comparable al de Harry cuando él dejó caer su camisa al suelo.

Harry se deslizó en la cama, su cuerpo semidesnudo extendido a su lado y sus labios encontraron lo suyos en un beso hambriento. Lo acarició suave y reverentemente tirando, a la vez, de su pantalón y ropa interior hacia abajo hasta que no fueron nada más que un recuerdo. Draco contuvo la respiración ante la sensación de ambas pieles desnudas juntas, pero de alguna manera no había tiempo o espacio para sentir vergüenza cuando Harry lo hizo rodar hasta ponerlo de espaldas, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, gimiendo con voz ronca cuando colocó sus caderas aun vestidas entre sus piernas.

—He soñado con esto —susurró el moreno, alzándose lo justo para ver su rostro. Sus ojos lo quemaban, y aunque la débil luz no le permitía ver su color, los sintió ardiendo de un feroz y brillante verde mientras viajaban a través de él.

—Yo he estado soñando contigo —dijo Draco.

Los labios de Harry se curvaron en una sonrisa peligrosamente sensual.

—Cuéntame —le pidió gentilmente.

Draco se sonrojó, sintiendo que el rubor se extendía a través de todo su cuerpo, pero de todos modos susurró:

—Soñé que me besabas.

—¿Así? —murmuró Harry, besándolo en la nariz.

Sonriendo, Draco negó con la cabeza.

—¿Así? —preguntó de nuevo rozando sus labios contra los del rubio.

—Un poco de esta manera —confesó Draco.

—O tal vez… —reflexionó Harry, con un destello diabólico en sus ojos—así. —Sus labios se arrastraron a lo largo de su garganta, moviéndose a través de su pálido pecho hasta que se cerraron sobre un pezón.

Draco soltó un pequeño gemido de sorpresa... que rápidamente se convirtió en un ronco gemido de placer. Nunca había soñado que tales cosas fueran posibles, o que tales sensaciones existieran. Harry tenía una boca perversa y una lengua traviesa, y lo hacía sentir como un doncel pervertido y depravado.

Y a Draco le gustó cada instante de ello.

—¿Era así? —le preguntó Harry, sin cesar en su tortura, mientras murmuraba las palabras.

—No —dijo Draco, con voz entrecortada—, yo jamás había soñado con esto.

Harry levantó la cabeza para mirarlo ávidamente a la cara.

—Hay mucho más, mi amor.

Se separó del rubio y rápidamente se deshizo de sus pantalones, quedándose extraordinaria y alarmantemente desnudo.

Draco jadeó al mirarlo, haciéndolo reír entre dientes.

—¿No es lo que esperabas? —preguntó Harry, cuando volvió a tenderse junto a él.

—No sé lo que esperaba —confesó.

Sus ojos se pusieron serios cuando acarició su sedoso pelo rubio.

—No hay nada que temer, te lo prometo.

Draco alzó la mirada a su cara, incapaz de contener su amor por ese hombre. Era tan bueno, tan honesto, tan autentico. Y lo quería, no como una posesión o una conveniencia, sino por él mismo, por la persona que era. Había alternado el suficiente tiempo en sociedad como para haber oído susurros sobre lo que sucedía durante la noche de bodas, y sabía que no todos los hombres se comportaban con tanta consideración.

—Te amo —susurró Harry—. Nunca lo olvides.

—Nunca —prometió.

Y entonces las palabras cesaron. Sus manos y sus labios lo condujeron a una febril excitación, al borde de algo audaz y desconocido. Harry le besó y le acarició todo el cuerpo y lo amó hasta que estuvo tenso y tembloroso de necesidad. Entonces, cuando Draco estaba seguro de que no podía aguantar ni un momento más, el moreno empezó a prepararlo con afán y dulzura, que cuando menos se lo imaginó estaba moviendo las caderas al ritmo de los dedos del moreno. Antes de que llegara al éxtasis Harry se detuvo y su rostro estuvo otra vez frente al suyo; su virilidad se apretaba contra él, urgiéndolo a separar más las piernas.

—Estás listo para mí —le dijo, con los rasgos tensos por la contención.

Draco asintió. No sabía qué más había. Pero quería algo más, de eso estaba seguro.

Harry avanzó, solamente un centímetro, pero suficiente para que el rubio jadeara ante la sorpresa de su entrada.

—¡Harry! —exclamó, agarrándose a sus hombros.

El moreno tenía los dientes apretados, y expresión casi de dolor.

—¿Harry?

El moreno empujó de nuevo, introduciéndose lentamente, dándole tiempo a acomodarse a él.

Draco contuvo otra vez la respiración, pero tuvo que preguntar:

—¿Estás bien?

Harry soltó una áspera risa.

—Bien —dijo, rozándole la cara—. Solamente un poco... Te amo tanto que es difícil contenerse.

—No lo hagas —dijo Draco suavemente.

Harry cerró los ojos un momento, luego lo besó una vez, dulcemente, en los labios.

—No lo entiendes —susurró.

—Hazme entender.

El moreno empujó penetrando más profundamente.

Draco soltó un sorprendido—: Oh.

—Si voy demasiado rápido, te haré daño —le explicó—; y no podría soportar eso. —Siguió introduciéndose poco a poco, gimiendo mientras lo hacía—. Pero si voy despacio...

Draco pensó que no parecía disfrutar particularmente yendo despacio, y, la verdad sea dicha, él tampoco. No había nada malo en _ello_ , y la plenitud de sensaciones lo tenían más bien intrigado, pero había perdido la sensación de urgencia que había sentido solamente momentos antes.

—Esto puede doler —dijo el moreno, empujando sus caderas hacia delante y penetrándolo un poco más—, pero solo durante un momento, te lo prometo.

Draco alzó la vista, tomando su cara en sus manos.

—No estoy preocupado —le dijo.

Y no lo estaba. Eso era lo más asombroso. Confiaba completamente en este hombre. Con su cuerpo, con su mente y con su corazón. Estaba preparado para unirse a él de cada modo posible, preparado para unir su vida a la de él hasta la eternidad.

Y de repente Harry estaba totalmente dentro de su cuerpo, y no hubo ningún dolor, solamente una leve punzada de incomodidad. Harry se mantuvo inmóvil durante un momento, expulsando el aliento en cortas y ásperas bocanadas, y luego, después de susurrar su nombre, comenzó a moverse.

Al principio Draco no se percató de lo que pasaba. Harry se movió despacio, con un ritmo estable que lo hipnotizó. Y el urgente entusiasmo que había estado sintiendo, aquella desesperada necesidad de realización, comenzó a crecer otra vez. Comenzó como una diminuta semilla de deseo, y creció hasta poseerlo por completo y abarcar cada recoveco de su cuerpo.

A esas alturas Harry había perdido el ritmo pausado, y sus movimientos se habían vuelto frenéticos. Draco se movió para salirle al encuentro en cada embestida, incapaz de contener su necesidad de moverse, de retorcerse bajo él, de tocarlo dondequiera que sus manos pudieran alcanzar. Y solamente cuando pensó que no podría aguantar más tiempo, que moriría si continuaban así, su mundo explotó de placer y sintió una cálida humedad entre sus vientres.

Todo el cuerpo de Harry se tensó en ese instante, como si de repente hubiese perdido hasta la última hebra de su control, y soltó un triunfante grito antes de sufrir un colapso encima del rubio, incapaz de hacer nada más que respirar entrecortadamente.

El peso del moreno era aturdidor, pero había algo... reconfortante en tenerlo así. Draco no quiso que se moviera jamás.

—Te amo, Draco —dijo Harry, una vez que fue capaz de hablar—. Te amo muchísimo.

Draco lo besó.

—Yo también te amo, Harry.

—¿Te casarás conmigo, Draco?

—Ya te dije que sí.

El moreno sonrió amplia y astutamente.

—Lo sé, ¿pero te casarás conmigo mañana?

—¿Mañana? —Draco jadeó, retorciéndose bajo él.

—Muy bien —gruñó el moreno—, la próxima semana. Probablemente me llevará al menos unos días conseguir una licencia especial.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó. Aun cuando quiso gritar de placer ante su urgencia por casarse con él, sabía que su posición en la sociedad era importante para el moreno. Los Potter no se casaban en ceremonias apresuradas—. Dará que hablar —añadió.

Harry se encogió de hombros como un chiquillo.

—No me importa. ¿Y a ti?

Draco sacudió la cabeza, con una sonrisa extendiéndose a través de su cara.

—Bien —gruñó el moreno, volviendo a rodearlo con los brazos—. Pero quizás deberíamos sellar el trato más firmemente.

—¿Más firmemente? —cuestionó el rubio. Harry parecía bastante firme, en efecto.

—Por supuesto —murmuró, capturando el lóbulo de su oreja entre los dientes y mordisqueándolo hasta que Draco tembló de placer—. Por si acaso no has quedado suficientemente convencido de que me perteneces.

—Oh, estoy —jadeó cuando sus dedos le rodearon un pezón— bastante convencido, te lo aseguro.

Harry le sonrió seductoramente.

—Necesito estar más seguro.

—¿Más?

—Más —dijo con firmeza—. Mucho más.

Mucho, mucho más...

* * *

RWR

Murtilla: Sip, su ego estaría completamente satisfecho si Draco lo hubiera superado en un periodo mucho más largo.

Kirei: Jeje, bueno, podría ser más larga la espera XD

.

Haha, no pudieron resistirse a la tentación XD

Tres docenas de tarjetas desechadas, Potty no tiene ni una pisca de romance en su ser u_u

Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Holas,

lamento la tardanza, la vida real es absorbente u_u

A leer...

* * *

 **Epílogo**

...

 _Feliz Día de San Valentín, gentiles lectores, y ¿han oído ya la noticia? ¡El Conde de Gryffindor se ha casado con el joven Draco Malfoy!_

 _Si está refunfuñando porque no recibió una invitación, puede consolarse con el hecho de que nadie recibió invitación, excepto, quizás, la familia de los recién casados, incluyendo al Sr. y Sra. Greengrass-Potter._

 _Por lo que todos dicen la pareja es enormemente feliz, y la Señora Black ha informado, con gran alegría, a todo el mundo que pudiera escucharla, que accedieron a asistir a su baile de San Valentín esta noche._

 _Revista de Sociedad de Lady Skeeter,_

 _14 de febrero de 1814._

...

—Ya hemos llegado —murmuró el Conde de Gryffindor a su flamante esposo.

Draco solamente suspiró.

—¿Tenemos que asistir?

Harry alzó las cejas.

—Creí que tú querías asistir.

—Yo creí que _tú_ querías asistir.

—¿Bromeas? Prefiero estar en casa, desnudándote por completo.

Draco se sonrojó.

—¡Ajá! Veo que estás de acuerdo conmigo.

—Nos _están_ esperando —dijo el rubio, aunque sin convicción.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No me importa. ¿Y a ti?

—No realmente.

Harry lo besó, suavemente, despacio, mordisqueándole los labios.

—¿Puedo empezar a desnudarte por completo ahora?

Draco respingó retrocediendo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Pero Harry pareció tan abatido que tuvo que añadir—: ¡Estamos en un carruaje!

Su cara enfurruñada no se animó.

—Y hace frío fuera.

Harry se echó a reír, luego golpeó sobre el techo del carruaje y dio órdenes al conductor para volver a casa.

—Oh —dijo Harry—, antes de que lo olvide. Tengo una tarjeta de San Valentín para ti.

—¿Sí? —Draco sonrió ladino—. Creí que habías desistido de ello.

—Bien, pues tengo una. Y es bueno que ya estés casado conmigo para la eternidad, porque no deberías esperar palabras floreadas y tarjetas de San Valentín en el futuro. Esta tentativa casi acaba conmigo.

Con curiosidad, Draco tomó la tarjeta de sus manos. Estaba plegada en tres dobleces, y sellada con un sobrio lacre verde. Draco sabía que por lo general Harry sellaba su correspondencia con un lacre rojo oscuro, y lo conmovió que hubiera hecho el esfuerzo suplementario al pensar en su color favorito y utilizarlo.

Con dedos cuidadosos, abrió la misiva y la alisó.

Había solo dos palabras.

—Esto era realmente todo lo que quería decir —dijo el moreno.

Draco solo le sonrió enternecido.

—Harry… —susurró con suavidad—. Yo también te amo.

...

FIN.

* * *

RWR

Guest: Me parece que te saltaste la nota inicial del Prólogo, y eso que no pasa de un par de líneas y está resaltado. No me atribuyo nada, todo el crédito se le doy a quien le corresponde. Espero que la próxima que quieras acusar a alguien de algo tengas fundamento.

Anjiru: Jajaja, ¡exacto! Fue como: ¡Harry, ¿qué haces aquí?! No, lastimosamente no lo alargaré, me agrada tal y como está.

Kirei: Harry es todo un amor, se supo ganar limpiamente a Draco. Espero que no te haya molestado mucho la espera ;)

Murtilla: Sip, derrochan adorabilidad(?) Haha.

.

Al final, la última tarjeta fue muy bien empleada XD

Y pues eso fue todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D

Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^

P.D: Estoy empezando a publicar una nueva fanversión ambientada en la misma época, espero que se pasen por allí también.


End file.
